Soul Eater, Target
by TrueDemonOfTheNight
Summary: Death the Kid Maka Soul, Black*Star Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and some others are embarked on a mystery adventure! Everyone believe's that enemies are targeting Maka! But, soon they discover the real target: Death the Kid. The intentions of the foe's are found out soon! DeaththeKid torture involved! Also Kid's past... Summery inside!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: FUTURE CHAPTERS CONTAIN CHARACTER TORTURE(not sexual) AND LANGUAGE IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE, DON'T READ! RATED T FOR TORTURE, BLOOD AND VIOLENCE**

 _ **(will be fluff, reveal's of Kid's past, and arguments between him and his father! Kid is the main protagonist in this story! He's also kinda OP, for reasons. I mean, he's the dang son of Death!)**_

 **DO NOT FLAME OR CRITIC**

 **DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

 _|Summary|_

 **Death the Kid, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and some others are embarked on a mystery adventure!  
Everyone believe's that enemies are targeting Maka! But, soon they discover the real target:**

 **Death the Kid.**

 **The intentions of the foe's are found out soon! And find that they want revenge on Lord Death, for founding his academy, and various other things!**

 **Eventually** **, they kidnap Kid, and torture him to their heart's contents, showing his worrying father and the others.**

 **Of course, torture was just one thing...Kid's power is needed for something bigger, and very dastardly**

 **(OC bad guy's included! SPOILERS! They won't last long! Character villains also included!)**

* * *

-|Chapter-|-One|-

* * *

It was a regular day in death city, and the students at DWMA were finishing up for the day.

Death the Kid walked with his hands at his side, and his head low. His two weapons stood at his side, walking alongside him, and both frowning down at him.

"What's wrong, Kid?"

Kid grumbled.

"You can tell us! If it's a secrete! We promise we won't tell anyone!" Patty reassured.

"I left my pillow on the floor..." Kid sighed. "and I didn't have a chance to fix it before you two rudely forced me out of the house! I've been thinking about it all day! I just can't have the feeling of having terrible symmetry! Do you know how vexing it is?!"

"Ah..." Liz rubbed the back of her head. "Is that why you've been so distant today?"

Kid nodded, his lip jutted out. "If you had allowed me to fix it before we left, I wouldn't be having this problem! Oh no...now I can't remember if I left a drinking cup on the right side of the sink, and a tooth brush on the left! Argh!"

Kid grabbed his hair and growled.

"Yeah...I do suppose that's our fault a little..." Patty giggled.

" _Suppose_!? It was most certainly you two's faults! I just can't live with myself knowing that something is messed up!"

"Hey! Kid! Liz! Patty!" A voice called.

The three glanced to their right, and saw Maka smiling at them. "Do you three want to join us for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Liz murmured.

"Sounds yummy."

"No! We have more oppressing matters right now!" Kid answered. "Come Liz, Patty! We must go and return the pillow and the objects on the sink back to normal!"

"Aw come on," Liz grabbed Kid's shirt collar, and pulled him behind her, Patty skipping by her as they joined Maka and the others. "have some self control for once. We can fix it later tonight. Let's try to enjoy ourselves!"

"I cannot enjoy myself if I know something isn't symmetrical at the mansion! It will agitate me for the rest of the evening!"

"You're being a wet blanket! This is the perfect opportunity to master getting over your obsession!"

"It isn't an obsession!"

* * *

Kid, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Patty, Liz and Tsubaki sat on a hill near the school, watching the laughing sun fall asleep, and the insane moon to rise.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except Kid, who had his knees pulled up to his chest, and only his eyes showing.

"What's wrong, Kid?" Maka wondered.

"How can one simply "enjoy themselves", knowing something is terrible off?"

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked.

"Not this again..." Liz muttered.

"By that, I mean, how can I stay here and be happy, if I know my pillow cup and toothbrush was misplaced!? Crooked! Off of the setting?! Not symmetrical!? That cannot happen!" Kid grabbed his hair. "Asymmetrical trash! How can I live with myself! I need to go and fix it right now!"

"Ugh," Soul grabbed Kid's shoulder, and pulled him back down. "worry about your symmetry when you get home."

"Yeah! Just have some fun!" Maka smiled.

Kid ground his teeth together.

"You can practice self control!"

Just then, something sharp pricked Kid's neck. Kid hissed a little, and smacked the back of his neck, and brought his hand down to examine what it was.

"Dude, it's just a bug." Black*Star said.

Kid dropped it into the grass. Little did he know, that "bug" would cause him a lot of pain later.

Everyone turned back to watching the moon, and soon an argument was formed, Black*Star claiming that he had finally beaten a god. Of course, Soul didn't believe that.

"Did that seriously happen?" Liz asked Tsabaki.

"If it did, I don't remember it." Tsabaki replied.

"Aw, you're such a downer, Tsabaki!" Black*Star complained.

"I was just telling the truth." Tsabaki raised her hand's defensively.

"Ah, so this is the group." A smooth, blood boiling women's voice cooed.

Everyone's head's snapped up, to a woman standing in front of the moon, and by that, she was standing on something that hovered.

"Who are you?" Liz demanded.

"I've come for one of you..." The woman frowned looking at the group. "who do we have here...Maka, Tsabaki, The Thompson sisters, Soul, Black*Star...isn't there suppose to be one more? The famous Death the Kid?"

"Huh? Of course he's-" Patty stopped, looking to her side to see that Kid was no longer standing there.

"Shit, he must've gone to go and fix the pillow and toothbrush..." Liz growled.

"And you! Don't call us by our first names!"

"What would you like me to call you then? How about your real names?"

"Huh?" Black*Star scowled.

"Idiots!" The woman laughed, and then jumped off her hovering device and kicked Maka square in the face.

"Maka!" Soul growled, his arm turning into a weapon. "You just made an enemy!"

"Oh did I? Sincerest apologizes!" The woman professed sarcastically.

"What are you after!?" Liz inquired loudly.

"Why, I'm after one of you!"

The woman once again caught Maka off guard, and punched her in the face.

"She's after Maka?!"

The women's smirk widened.

' _These fools think I'm after this imbecile!? How hilarious! I will play along...I cannot wait to see their faces when I reveal who I am really after..._ ' The woman thought.

"Of course!" The woman tried to hide her sarcasm, and continued to play along. "Why wouldn't I? None of you will win the fight without your other friend in absence!"

* * *

"Finally, know I can be content knowing that my pillow is perfectly fluffed and placed back on the bed, and my toothbrush and cup are lined up symmetrically."

* * *

"Damn him..." Black*Star swore. "...next time I see the punk, I'm gonna pound him into grim reaper dust!"

"Focase on the task at hand Black*Star!" Tsabaki commanded.

"Right! Into weapon form, Tsabaki!"

Soul did the same thing, while Patty flipped into a gun and jumped into her sister's hand.

"Am I really that intimidating, that all of you are in a fighting stance?" The woman laughed.

"Not at all, we're just ready for the worst!"

"Good choice! But all of you together couldn't defeat me." The woman stated matter-of-factly.

Then everyone attacked. The fight was short lived, somehow, the woman stored enough energy to knock them down and continue to kick them when they were down.

"This isn't right! We need to get Kid here to help us!" Liz growled.

"What'ell the bastard do now!? If she's beating us how will he be able to help!?"

"Another person is better!"

"Doesn't seem like that little reaper is going to show up soon!"

"Well," Maka grinned. "then we'll have to take you down without him!"

Maka jumped at the woman, her Soul weapon in hand, and swung. Maka grinned fiercely Soul doing the same thing in the reflection of the weapon, but then Maka's eyes widened slightly when the women chuckled.

"How stupid." She swiped her wrist upward, and Maka and Soul flung back.

"What kinda magic is she using!?"

Maka narrowed her eyes, and looked at her soul. "Her soul...it's like nothing I've seen before! It's defiantly not human, but it's not a witch or anything else...I don't know!"

"Ha! It's so historical to see you in a state of distress! You're thinking face is absolutely laughable!" The woman pointed at Maka and laughed.

"Damn you crazy lady..."

"Maka! Soul! Patty, Liz, Tsabaki! Let's do a combo attack!" Black*Star shouted.

"A combo attack?" The woman raised her eyebrow. "I'm intrigued."

The group jumped, all yelling, Liz held Patty in her weapon form, getting ready to shoot, while Maka held Soul in the air, ready to swipe down, and the same with Black*Star and Tsabaki.

 _Boo_

"Argh!" Was the response of everyone in the group, and they fell backwards, and landed on their backs.

"How pathetic. I thought it was actually going to be powerful. I can never get my hope's up."

Maka growled, and pushed herself to her knees, feeling weak and achy.

"Now that I think about it, Maka, you _could_ be helpful to me." The woman landed on her ground, and knelt by Maka, stroking her face.

"Get away from her!" Soul demanded.

"Oh, shut up." The woman punched Soul in the nose, and got closer to the stunned Maka. "You are a specimen of beauty."

Maka's blood started boiling, and her heard pumped fast. Who the hell did this woman think she was?

"I leave for a few minutes and all hell breaks loose, how poignant." A voice sighed.

"Kid!" Patty clapped her hands.

"It's about time you showed up!" Black*Star yelled. "Where did you go!?"

"I had to fix a mistake." Replied Kid.

The woman jumped onto her hovering board, and got in the air, just as Kid, who was standing on Beelzebub.

"Oh, finally! I've been waiting to see you...wow..." The woman looked Kid up and down, her eyebrow's downing. "you're _very_ fine."

"It's too bad," Kid rolled his eyes. "I can't say the same for you."

The woman scowled.

"All of your symmetry is off. Your gloves are different patterns, and your shoes are different kinds, and your hair..." Kid scoffed. "don't even get me started."

"Is he gonna fight her with insults...?" Black*Star muttered.

"Well, if you think my symmetry is off, sure, all of your clothes are symmetric, but what about your hair?" The woman taunted.

Kid grit his teeth together. The only imperfect thing about himself.

"You seem deep in thought," the woman's face was suddenly in front of his own. "how incredibly stupid of you."

Kid had only a split second to move before the woman punched at Kid. The punch looked hard enough that if it hit Kid, it would've gone straight through him.

"Liz, Patty!" Kid called.

The sisters glanced at each other, and nodded, jumping in the air and transforming into their weapon forms. Kid caught them, holding them in the strangest way, but aimed at the woman.

Kid started shooting at the woman, and she gracefully dodged.

"How is it that Kid is actually standing more of a chance then us?" Tsabaki wondered.

"Yeah...you're right." Maka said.

"Did he get stronger or something?" Soul asked himself.

"He's always stealing the show." Black*Star grumbled.

Beelzebub flew in the air, and Kid had to keep his balance. For some reason, his vision was getting hazy.

The woman took advantage and punched Kid in the gut, and then whispered in his ear. "What's wrong...feeling woozy?"

Kid glared and moved Beelzebub backwards, out of the reach of the strange unnamed woman who was freaking Kid out.

They continued to battle, and a feeling of nausea washed over Kid, sending him stumbling backwards, he almost fell off the side of Beelzebub, before his name was called.

"Kid! Watch it! You're gonna kill yourself!" Liz scolded.

"Right..." Kid shook his head, and tried to concentrate.

"Aw, poor baby...you feeling ill?" The woman teased.

Kid's eyes narrowed even more, and he sped forward, bringing his gun to the woman's shoulder, and shot. The woman gasped in pain, as she gripped her wounded shoulder.

"Congratulations..." The woman gasped. "you actually got a hit on me! But it's short lasted..."

Another wave of nausea hit Kid hard, he tried resisting the urge to lean over the side and empty the contents of his stomach, but he knew he had to stay in the fight. His head started to pound, and his leg's and arms felt achy and sore.

Slowly, his arms fell to his sides.

"KID! What are you doing!?" Liz hollered.

"Yeah! Why aren't you shooting!?" Patty asked.

"I..."

"The poor baby grim reaper doesn't feel so hot, does he?" The woman advanced on Kid, and punched him in the gut, sending him off of Beelzebub, and far, far away into a tree. While flying through the air, he accidentally dropped Liz.

The woman sighed. "Guess I'll have to come back later...remember kids, I'll be back soon!"

And with that, the woman was gone.

With the gang knowing they couldn't chase after the woman, they all turned their attention back to where Kid was.

The moment Kid hit the tree, the impact knocked the wind out of him, and he fell to the ground, his vision blurring. Why was he in so much pain?

It was almost like...he was...

 _sick_.

Patty transformed back into her human form, and a look of worry sewed itself onto her face.

"Kid! Why aren't you talking back to me? Answer!"

Liz came running up. "Kid, you okay!?"

"Shouldn't he be healing already...it didn't look like that lady hit him _too_ hard..."

"Yeah, but there was already something wrong with him..." Liz murmured.

"Is he okay!?" Tsabaki asked, as the rest of the group ran to the trio.

Liz examined Kid. "Looks like he's out cold, he should be fine."

That was something she was wrong about. 

* * *

**How'd ya like it?**

 **Please leave a review! :D**

 **thanks for reading! I will update soon!**

 **-Roxkey-San, A**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: RATED T, FOR TORTURE BLOOD AND VIOLENCE! (in soon chapters...)**

 _ **NO FLAMING OR CRITICS!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater, or anyone in it. :(**

 **DEDICATION TO: PoisionedNightshade and her best friend Liz! (- Ironic name xD) **

* * *

|Chapter Two|

* * *

Kid blinked awake, letting out a slight groan as reality hit him like a crashing wave, all the aching bones and pain returning to him.

"Finally!" Someone exclaimed. "Jeez, you were out forever!"

"It was only a few minutes, stop being melodramatic, Patty."

A pounding headache greeted Kid once he fully awoke, and his vision finally cleared to see the faces of his friends standing above him.

"Lemme guess," Black*Star grinned. "you wanna know what happened?"

"No, actually." Replied Kid.

Black*Star's smile faded. "But I thought that's what everyone asked when they woke up from getting knocked out!"

"I'm not "everyone"." Kid scoffed, and forced himself to sit up a little it.

It still seemed he was on the hill, leaning against the tree he was slammed into.

"You didn't get her, did you?" Kid queried.

Maka shook her head. "Unfortunately not. She said something, and vanished."

"Ah..."

"But damn," Soul punched the ground angrily. "she's strong."

"Yeah, Maka didn't even know what kind of soul she had." Tsubaki's shoulders dropped.

"I may not know what kind it is _yet_ , but I will figure it out!" Maka contended with a determined expression on her face.

Kid slipped his eye's closed for a second. He couldn't remember the last time his head heard this badly.

"Oi! Kid!" A distant voice shouted.

Kid's eyes opened again, and jumped.

"Jeez, we don't look at you for one minute, and then you fall asleep again!" Black*Star complained.

"So uncool." Soul agreed.

"You're being histrionic..." Kid muttered. "I'm just tired."

"We should get back to the school and talk to your dad about this." Maka sighed. "Can you stand, Kid?"

Kid didn't nod, feeling unsure. He gripped the tree for support and shakily stood up, pain shooting up his person and his body yelling at him, saying; "' _get your ass back on the floor!_ '"

Nausea overtook Kid and sent him sitting for a second. He examined the faces of his worried friends and determination wound itself into Kid's brain echoing onto his facial expression.

Finally, he stood up all the way.

"I think we should get you to see Doctor Stein." Maka scowled at Kid's body shape.

First, he didn't have posture, and second, his jacket was halfway off his body, and he wasn't fixing it to make it symmetrical, obviously, something was wrong.

All the girls noticed, but it seemed as if the other two boy's were completely oblivious to the situation.

"You feeling okay?" Liz probed.

"I was just thrown one fifty feet away and into a tree, how do you think I feel...?" Kid uttered quietly.

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Let's get back to the academy." Maka announced, shooting Kid an unsettling look before getting Soul's arm around her neck.

Kid took one step and almost toppled over.

"Liz, Patty, mind helping him?"

Kid grumbled about how stupid it was, but allowed his arms to go around the sister's necks. ' _At least it's symmetrical_...'

It felt like an eternity before the group arrived back at the academy. Kid continued to fade in and out of consciousness, as they entered.

"Doctor Stein!" Maka called. "Hm, he should be here...Papa!"

"Lord Death!"

"Why aren't they answering?" Black*Star murmured.

"HEY! GUYS!"

Kid's head pounded harder and he downed his brow's. "Enough!"

Everyone glanced at him.

"Father!" He bellowed.

* * *

"Tell me again why we are all needed here?" Doctor Stein inquired, looking at Death and Spirit dully.

"Were you even listening?" Spirit groaned.

Doctor Stein shrugged.

"Wonderful, now I am going to have to explain it all over again!" Death's mask contorted in slight anger and annoyance.

"Hey...did you guy's hear anything...?" Spirit looked around. "I swear I heard my Maka calling me."

"I didn't."

"...father..."

"Did you hear that?" Stein wondered.

Death nodded. "That sounded like Kid! Come on!"

* * *

After Kid called his father, a massive wave of nausea whacked him, and he couldn't help but slip off of Liz and Patty, and grab the nearest trash can, and threw up. Immediately, Liz and Patty were knelt by him, both patting and rubbing his back as he retched and threw up bile into the waste basket.

"Is he sick?" Black*Star pondered.

"Obviously!" Maka's kind and almost "motherly" instincts kicked in and she also knelt, moving Kid's raven hair away from his eye's, and felt his forehead. "Well, he's defiantly burning up."

"I didn't realize that grim reapers could get sick." Soul mumbled.

" _Makaaaaaa_!"

Maka cocked her head the other way, to see her father running towards her. She turned back to Kid, as he coughed and finished.

"Kid! What's going on? Are you alright?"

Maka looked to her right, and almost jumped out of her shoes when she saw Lord Death right there.

' _How did he get there so fast..._?' She thought.

"Perfectly fine..." Kid blinked hard.

"Wow, what a lie." Liz said. "You do realize you were just puking your gut's out, right?"

Kid shrugged.

"I want you to tell me what happened, right now."

* * *

While Stein bandaged Kid, Soul and Maka, the three most damaged by the attack, everyone explained what happened.

"Hm...this is very disturbing." Death said after the story was over, placing his finger on his mask. "And you believe her to be after Maka?"

The group nodded.

"No! They will not lay a hand on my Maka!" Spirit ranted. "I will tear them to pieces before that happens!"

"Calm down, Spirit." Stein said, while examining Kid's arm, the Death Boy totally oblivious.

"Stein, what are you doing?" Death asked.

"I'm just thinking about how joyful it would be dissecting your son."

"You will not dissect him!"

Stein shrugged. "I'll get to you eventually."

"Great..." Kid rolled his neck, and leaned against the pillow on one of the bed's.

"Do you think there's a reason that Kid was throwing up? I didn't think that grim reapers could get sick like that." Tsubaki stated.

"We don't...but there are way's to be ill," explained Death. "sometime's at a certain age in a grim reaper's life time, it's possible to get sick, anytime. It's possible to get food poisoning, that does affect a reaper just as much as a human. So I suppose it's possible."

"Hm."

"What's the damage report?" Spirit wondered, eyeing Maka.

"Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black*Star only came out with some cut's and bruises, It seems like Soul has come out with a fractured finger, and a broken rib, and a few cut's and bruises, Maka has a small hyaline fracture on her wrist, but with some medication, I can probably heal it within a week. She also has a bruised face and got a few cuts. It looks like Kid has two broken ribs, a small concussion, and a twisted ankle, but since he's a grim reaper, he will probably heal from that overnight."

"Stein..." Kid looked up at Doctor Stein. "...are the broken rib's symmetrical...?"

"That's what he's worried about...?"

"Symmetrical..." Stein frowned. "I know you have two broken rib's, but I would have to feel around to know if they are symmetrical or not. I can't remember."

"Absolutely not." Death declared.

"No." Kid looked up at his father. "I will never sleep if I know it is asymmetrical."

"Well, then lift up your shirt please." Stein ordered.

Kid nodded, and removed his white shirt, revealing the bandages.

"Holy shit! He's actually going to do this!?" It seemed as if Soul's head exploded.

"You know how serious he is about symmetry." Liz face palmed.

"Also, this give's me the chance to re-clean your wounds."

Death leaned over Doctor Stein's shoulder, watching every move.

"Father, you've been spending to much time with Maka's father." Kid murmured.

Maka shivered in agreement.

Stein looked at Kid sternly. "Try not to move, or it will become incredibly painful."

Kid nodded. Stein placed his hand's on Kid's chest, and started feeling around. Kid closed his eyes, and started thinking, ignoring the ice cold hand's feeling his rib's.

Kid's eyes suddenly shot open. It wasn't because of the hand's on his chest, pressing down on his broken rib's, it was the sudden tickle in his throat. He couldn't cough or it would cause him pain, and also worried faces.

He knew his face was contorting in pain from trying not to cough, and it seemed that everyone saw it. Stein stopped a moment, and scowled.

"Are you alright, Kid?"

Kid nodded. "Contin...continue."

Stein nodded, and continued to feel around. "Yep, it's symmetrical. Both broken on each side."

Kid sighed in relief, and then let out the cough he had been holding in, as Stein re-bandaged his chest. Another tickle sent him coughing again. And eventually, he was sent into a coughing fit.

"You okay?"

"Fine..." Kid muttered in between coughs.

"You big liar." Spirt rolled his eyes. "Jeez. Death, I think it's a good idea to keep Kid home from school tomorrow!"

"What!?"

"I agree." Death nodded. "It's a bad idea to make you go to school."

"You won't make me, I will go myself!"

"You are going to stay home."

Kid scoffed, and glared at his father and Doctor Stein.

"Liz, Patty. Please take him home, I need to sort out who this woman was, and why she is targeting Maka." Death put his hand on his mask, and shook his head. "I have the strangest feeling I won't be getting rest for a while."

Liz and Patty nodded, and walked over to Kid. Liz propped him up onto her back, while he grumbled something incoherent. Once the trio was out of the room, Black*Star rolled his eyes. "That guy always steals the spotlight from me! Capital "'M'"! Me! Pointing at, dun-dun, *Black*Star!"

"Wow, you're really being humble." Maka groaned.

"That was suppose to be sarcasm," Soul turned towards Black*Star. "honestly, I think that you-"

"You're kinda being full of yourself again. Remember what we've been practicing. Work on that." Tsubaki interrupted brusquely.

"Could you give a description of the woman that attacked you?"

"I kinda wanna get home." Soul responded dully.

"I only need a brief moment of your time, so I can track down the woman that attacked you. We don't want further attempts on your lives."

"Well, she had long hair-" Maka started.

"It was brown." Interrupted Black*Star.

"And she had the strangest black pupils-"

"They were freaky."

"She had a tan skin tone-"

"Defiantly spent some time at the beach."

"She wore two different shoes, and two different gloves with different patterns-"

"Defiantly different."

"She wore this black cloak-"

"It reminded me of you, Lord Death."

"And she had-"

"HAD!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BLACK*STAR!" Maka vociferated at Black*Star.

Black*Star nodded, and shrunk back a little. "Sorry."

Maka sighed. "I didn't recognize her soul. It wasn't a witch, or a human, or even a kishin. I swear that I've never seen anything like that before."

"Hm," Death thought momentarily. "that is strange. We will have to have a further talk about it tomorrow, now, I think that you should go and get some rest, we will stay here and research about this."

"Sure-"

"Wait..." Death looked at the kids. "...now that I'm thinking about it, I don't think it's such a good idea for you all to go to your homes."

"We'll be fine-"

"If there is another attack, I want all of you to go to the mansion."

"Will do..."

* * *

Kid had slept like a newborn baby that night. When he woke up, all the injuries from the previous night were gone, except for strangely enough, one broken rib and his nausea.

Of course, he would not tell anyone. It wasn't important.

Kid grunted as he pulled himself out of bed, and quickly made it. Right after, he slipped new clothes on, and dabbed his forehead with a wet rag, trying to wipe away the cold sweat. He tried getting rid of his shivers, as he walked down stairs.

" _Death the Kid_!" Shouted a loud voice.

Kid cringed, and stopped a moment, glancing behind him. Liz and Patty stood there, with their hands on their hips.

"Now, where do you think you're going?"

Kid straightened. "School."

"Your dad said to stay here for the day, and rest. You're sick."

"I will go if I please," Kid turned around again. "you two are welcome to come. It would "keep me out of danger" I suppose."

Kid started walking towards the door, while Liz and Patty looked at each other.

"Yeah...there really isn't a way to make him stop, is there?" Patty whispered to her sister.

"Yeah, com'on, let's go with him."

* * *

"Wow, that fight yesterday seriously is making me ache, how come Lord Death let Kid go home for the day and not us?!" Maka whined. "Kid can heal faster then any of us too!"

"That's true." Soul agreed.

"Wait a minute..." Tsubaki tugged Maka's shirt. "is that Kid over there!?"

"Yeah! You're right!" Black*Star's eyebrow's downed. "What's the idiot doing _here_ on his day off of school!?"

"Oi, what're you doing here?" Soul questioned Kid as he walked by them.

"Going to school." Pronounced Kid as he walked by them briskly.

Liz shot them all a look annoyance, obviously meant for Kid. The group followed them inside, awaiting to see what Death would do once he saw Kid.

"KID!"

Kid's shoulder's dropped, and he came to a halt, he wasn't in the mood for this. "Father."

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be searching for the woman that attacked us?"

Death was obviously rolling his eye's inside his mask.

"You're ill, go back home Kid."

"I'm better now, father." Kid responded coley.

"Your eye's burn when you have a fever, and you blink faster because of that."

"How is that relevant?"

"You're blinking fast."

"How can you prove that I have a fever because of that?" Kid quizzed.

Death shook his head. "Let me feel your forehead."

"W-what!? No!"

Death moved quickly, grabbing Kid's shoulder, and pulling him into the lecture room that wasn't filled with students yet, and placed his hand on Kid's forehead.

"You're burning up, you shouldn't be at school."

Kid smacked his father's hand away from him, and narrowed his eye's, right as his friend's walked into the room.

"Go. Back. Home." Death demanded.

"I. Won't."

"You're being stubborn-"

"And so are you, you can allow me one day here. I'll be just fine."

"No you won't, Kid, I'm trying to protect you."

"From what? It's a simple bug."

"Grim reaper's don't get bug's often, obviously, something is wrong."

"Yes, the "something", is you!" Kid retorted.

Death straightened. "Kid, I'm not asking as your parent anymore, I'm _telling_ you as your superior."

Kid rolled his eye's around his head. "Oh, so threatening. I'm shaking in my shoes."

"I want you to now! For your own safety!"

"And I want you to buzz off!"

"Kid-"

"I'm not going home!"

"No you won't!"

Spirit and Stein entered the room, once seeing the situation, locked the doors, and turned back.

"I don't want you falling unconscious in the halls! Or throwing up your food! You would understand if you were a father!"

" _You're right! But at least mother would've understood!_ " His voice echoed around the room, Death stood there dumbfounded, along with the group.

Kid had never mentioned his mother.

"Your mother hurt you."

"Yeah? Well the hurt was all from you!"

"How so!?"

"You're the one who kicked her out! You're the one who left your pregnant wife on the street's, alone! You're the one who made her feel panic! You're the reason she started a drinking habit! And you're the one who made her opprobrious! You are the cause!"

Death hesitated. "Kid, you're bringing up the past-"

"The past should be brought up, _Father_. It's important. To cherish memories even if they are dark and painful."

"What does this have to do with staying here?"

"Before mother started drinking, she would have told me to stay here and get a good education. Screw sickness. She would've said: "'You're a grim reaper, more importantly, you're a member of Death family. You're one of the only grim reapers left. Beside's, it show's how hardcore and tough you are,"'." Kid looked distant, as if remembering something, and then returned to his harsh look again. "Before what happened, she was actually a gentle and sweet person. That all changed because of _you_."

If Death wasn't wearing a mask, his glare would scare even the toughest of men.

"Go home, Kid."

"No matter how hard you try, you aren't going to get me to budge," Kid's glare deepened. " _Lord Death,_ "

Death took in some air, trying to control himself, waiting for Kid to continue.

"I hope you realize that I'm stubborn because of you." It seemed purple and red lightning and smoke started circling around Kid's leg's, as he got more angry. "You ruin everything! You're the reason mom's not here anymore!"

That snapped a nerve, and it seemed as if the air turned cold. "Well, I would still have her if _you_ weren't born! You think it was me who made her go mental!? It was _you_! She couldn't handle it and ran away with you! Why with you!? So she could teach you a lesson! _You_ ruin everything! It's all _you're fault!_ If _you_ weren't so stubborn, we wouldn't be bickering right now! You're a disgrace to my name! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN!"

Everyone gasped slightly, heart's pumping, and trembling slightly. All but Kid, who's head hung low, bang's covering his eyes.

An eerie silence passed, no one dared to speak.

"I see," Kid's voice was hoarse. "I finally see you. I know how you feel."

Death frowned behind his mask.

"I shouldn't have been born."

Death let out an "'mmph" sound, and realized what he had said. "K-kid...I didn't mean it...I-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kid shouted.

Maka let out a little gasp. _Are those tears in his eyes...? No way..._

Kid gripped his stomach as if he were about to throw up. Death moved forward to comfort him, and placed his hand on his son's back, but unexpectedly, Kid kicked his father in the chest.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!"

With that, Kid raced out of the room. Death stood there, knowing it best not to go after his son.

"Dammit..." He muttered. "that was stupid..."

He turned around, and was out of the room in an instant.

"Me and Stein need to go and talk with Death..." Spirit looked at the group sternly. "maybe you guy's should check on Kid in a little bit."

Maka nodded.

"You might wanna wait until he calm's down, you don't want your brain's fried."

"I'm the mighty Black*Star! Nothing can hurt me!" And Black*Star went off after Kid.

"Wait, Black*Star!" Tsubaki called.

"I forgot his brain's were fried so many years ago..." Liz grumbled, as the group followed Black*Star.

* * *

Kid pulled his knees to his chest. Did he really just say that to his father?

His father. The one who had kindly but sternly raised him. The one who had rescued him from his vituperative mother. Brought him away from hell...

Did he just tell him that he hated him...?

He was still seething, he just didn't understand why he got so worked up about it. He just didn't want to go back.

He didn't want to look... _weak_.

Powerless.

Stupid.

Sick.

Rude.

He deserved the pain he was in. He deserved the throbbing neuralgia. He merited the harrowing abdomen pain. Everything. The sickness. It was his punishment.

"Oi! Kid!"

Kid buried his face in his knees, and scooted farther into the small crevice in the wall.

"Wait, I think I see something in this crack-Kid what are you doing in there?"

The "crack", was large enough for a few people to fit in, Kid could stick his leg's flat if he wanted.

"Go away." Was all that he said.

Everyone shot glances at each other.

"Kid..." Maka entered the crevice, and knelt. "We're here to talk. You can empty out anything you have to say."

* * *

"Our plan's need to move faster!" She stomped her foot on the floor. "We have to get the bitch! We've got old enemies who wanna torture this imbecile."

"Old friend's?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that bastard doesn't stand a chance! Not when the Dark Team is on the job. How 'bout we capture the jerk tomorrow?"

"Fine. But we will." 

* * *

**Next chapter will be the "capture chapter", lot's more gore in that, just a warning! :)**

 **review! :D**

 **-Roxkey-San, A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T FRICKIN OWN SOUL EATER.**

 **NO FLAMING OR CRITICS!  
**

 **DEDICATION: Goes to** **What2do** **go check out the amazing profile everyone!  
**

 **Also, I know that Kid doesn't have a mom, lol, but since it's a fanfiction and I got a request, I decided to just go for it! :D (Also, this is manga/anime story, more towards the anime, but some character's from the manga) (MEDUSA, NOAH, GOPHER, ARACHANE AND GIRIKO ARE IN THIS!)**

 _ **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER AND SOME MORE CHAPTER'S ARE RATED T/M FOR TORTURE AND BLOOD! YOU WERE WARNED!**_

* * *

|Chapter Three|

* * *

Kid had only been brief about talking, but from what the other's concluded, Kid had a hard life.

The only words he had said, were: "' _Mother was hurtful_ '".

And with those three words, the thought's of everyone spiraled around, creating thought's, theories and idea's about what had gone on when Kid was little.

Even thinking about this, everyone's expression had sympathy embedded in it.

Liz and Patty wished they knew Kid's backstory, but even for knowing him so long, they didn't have the slightest clue.

Tension buzzed in everyone's ears as it became an awkward silence. It was hard for everyone, they all wanted to speak, to comfort Kid...but their tongue's felt like cotton.

Suddenly, everyone heard footsteps.

Frightened it was his father, Kid scooted into the corner and pushed Maka's leg's in front of him. Maka felt her face get hot as she realized that his head was right under her skirt, but luckily the spawn of death didn't look up.

Kid's heart pumped fast. He wasn't ready to see his father again. But then it dawned on him...his father wouldn't make footsteps, seeing as how his father levitated. Relief spilled over Kid, but he then realized it could be Stein, or Spirit.

His thought's were found false when a tuft of pink hair was seen, and a small face appeared in the little bit of light.

"Crona?" Maka asked. "What are you doing here?"

Crona frowned. "It's school."

"Right..."

"What are you doing in here...?" Crona uttered.

"Uh..." Maka looked around at everyone squished in. "...having a team pep talk?"

Crona scowled again, and squinted. "How did all of you fit in there?"

"Practice."

"The mighty Black*Star can fit anywhere!"

"What's in your hand?" Inquired Tsubaki.

Crona glanced down dully, his eye's resting on the paper in his hand. "Oh, it's the first poem I wrote."

Maka groaned remembering how sad it is, as well as Soul and Black*Star. Kid stood up, and squeezed past his friends.

"Poem?" His face lit up a little. "I love poems."

"Uh...maybe not this poem..." Soul muttered.

"Yeah...I don't think it'll help your mood." Black*Star added.

"Speak for yourself," Kid swiped the paper from Crona's hand, his eyes moving back and forth along the paper.

Maka shook slightly, afraid of what might happen after he finished it.

Finally, Kid looked up from the paper, right into Crona's eyes. He was sweating bullets, afraid of what Kid might do. _He'll probably wish he wasn't ever born_.

Kid handed the paper back to Crona.

"It's not a bad piece of poetry, Crona. It was very intriguing and made me want to cry. But that is the marker of a true poet, I suppose. Only," Kid sternly looked Crona in the eye's. "you must work on your spelling. I found three word's misspelled."

Crona stared at him in shock. "S-so you liked it...?"

Kid nodded.

A small smile appeared on Crona's face, while the other's stood in the crack, dumbfounded.

A gigantic wave of nausea washed over Kid, causing him to stumble backward's, and trip. Maka moved with incredible speed to catch him, making sure that he wouldn't hit the ground.

"What's wrong with him...?" Crona queried, kneeling down.

"It seem's he's sick." Tsubaki replied.

"How strange. I didn't know death god's could become ill."

"We...don't..." Kid choked. "...my family isn't very valetudinarian...we...haven't needed to be...it should be...frankly impossible...for a reaper to become bedridden...if we...don't get sunburns...then how come...we get sick...?"

"We can tell you're struggling kinda hard, Kid." Liz said. "Maybe you should leave the talkin' to us."

Kid mustered the strength to nod, and let out a pained cough. Maka felt incredibaly sorry for him, and instinctively pulled him closer. She couldn't imagine how much pain he was in right now.

The group explained what had happened, and Crona nodded sometime's, understanding completely. His eye's sunk back down to Kid. "So you're feeling depressed...I understand. I have an idea that might make you feel better. You should take a mission."

"Did you miss the part of him being sick?"

"As...much as I feel this way...Crona hold's a point...going out might make me feel better...I do feel meloncony right now..." Kid murmured. "...can you guys pick out one and then...we'll do it tomorrow..."

* * *

Kid leaned against Liz and Patty as they dragged him to the mansion. Kid was praying his father wasn't there.

Liz kicked open the door, and the trio entered.

Kid let out a relieved sigh, as he was helped to his room.

"Goodnight, Liz. Patty." He nodded to his weapons, as they went to the room across the hall.

Kid was about to close his door, when he noticed something out of ordinary. It was a string. Frowning, Kid started following the line, seeing it led to the front of the mansion, he opened the door.

"How on earth did this get in here...?" He questioned, pulling the string into a clump, and throwing it into a trash can. He was about to walk indoors, when he heard a cackling sound.

"Who is there?" He asked the darkness.

He was responded with more cackling. Suddenly, he was hit on the back of the head. Kid stumbled forward, and slowly turned around, ignoring the pain in the back of his head. All he saw before complete darkness, was something swung at his head.

* * *

"Where are they?" Black*Star wondered the next day. "They are late!"

"Yeah...it's not like Kid to be late." Tsubaki added.

"He's probably doddling around his mansion fixing all the picture's before he goes out," Soul rolled his eye's at the thought. "he'll be here soon."

"I hope nothing's happened..." Crona murmured. "Oh...thank's for inviting me along."

"Of course!" Maka smiled at Crona.

Maka's smile got wider when she noticed Liz and Patty running over to them.

"Finally, you guy's came!" Groaned Black&Star.

"Where's Kid?"

"That's the problem!" Liz puffed.

"He wasn't in his room this morning! And we checked everywhere!" Patty looked as if she were about to cry, which was strangely uncharacteristic of her.

Maka's smile faded. They were serious. What could've happened to Kid?

"Change of plan's everyone," Maka stood up tall. "let's go and find Kid! We'll search everywhere! He's probably in this city somewhere!"

 _Please be okay Kid..._ Maka thought.

* * *

Kid was floating...floating in darkness. There was not one single beam of light, anywhere. Not one unsymmetrical object...just... _black_.

But all of that when away quickly, as he was met with something freezing, cold and liquid. Kid presumed it was water.

"Wakey, wakey death boy..." A voice cooed.

Kid's eyelid's were heavy, but slowly he opened them.

"Y...you're the woman..."

"I am indeed. My name is Mishi."

"You finally introduce yourself. How audacious of you."

Mishi shrugged.

"What do you want with me...?" Kid inquired. "I thought you were after Maka..."

"Maka!?" Mishi started laughing. "How simple-minded of you! Maka isn't important at all! See, you're the son of death. How interesting is that? And also, do you know how many enemies you have? Soon, you're going to have a few friend's come to pay you a visit. They're dying to see you."

Kid narrowed his eye's.

"Well," Mishi sighed. "I'll return in a few minute's, get comfortable. You'll be here for quite some time."

Once Mishi left, Kid examined his surroundings. The room was dark with gray, dark gray, and black bricked walls. The ground was a cold mossy cobblestone, it wasn't lit really, except for the dim light in the corner of the room.

A table sat on the ground in the left side of the small room, on it, was many devices that could probably be used for torture. A mirror was hanging on the wall, and Kid's arm's were chained above his head. Kid had been stripped down to nothing but his pants.

Kid shivered from the cold air on his bare chest and back. His feet tingled and became numb from the freezing stone.

There was only one door, and it appeared to be iron, with bar's and very much locked. The only way out. The iron door opened, and four people stepped in, counting Mishi.

"I will introduce Pin, and Jackul." Mishi gestured to the other men in the room. "And this is Lirisa."

Two men, and two women. Both men were large, and very menacing, not that Kid was intimidated.

"Why the introductions?" Kid inquired, an eye brow raised.

"Oh, I think it would be pleasant for you to beg our names for us to stop."

Kid scoffed and rolled his eye's. "As if that would happen-"

Pin raised his hand and smacked Kid across the face. "Watch your tone reaper boy."

"Yes, please do." Mishi snickered.

Kid growled, water dripping from his raven hair. Lrisa jumped. "Ma'am, our guest's are here."

Mishi nodded. "Wonderful."

Kid frowned. _Who were they..._?

"They are actually hosting this great adventure," Mishi looked at Kid. "and they all hate you."

* * *

"This is bad." Maka murmured, her finger on her chin. "We need to find Kid."

" _Need_?"

"Yeah, with that woman on the loose, we could really use his help...plus, you guy's don't want him getting hurt, do you?" Maka scowled. "He wouldn't ditch us like this, something's gotta be up."

Crona nodded in agreement. "Do you think we should go and tell Lord Death?"

"Yeah, that may be a good idea." Maka agreed.

* * *

Death paced back and forth in the death room, Spirit watching him nervously.

 _How could I be so stupid_...? Death thought angrily. _I am still angry at myself...haven't seen Kid since yesterday...how could I be so inconsiderate?_

"Uh...Death...?" Spirit cleared his voice.

Lord Death glanced over at the death scythe, "what!?"

Spirit took a step back, "I can tell you're still kind of POed at yourself...I know that yesterday was a bad day for you and your son...but Maka's usually always angry at me, all that I usually can do is ask her to forgive me."

Death sighed and shook his head.

"Thank you, Spirit. I guess that I should probably get to that..."

Spirit smiled. "Anything to help you guys!"

* * *

Kid waited in anticipation as Mishi's "guests", walked down the hallway. All he could hear was footsteps. His heart pounded, worried slightly about who it was.

The iron door was unlocked, and Kid stifled a gasp.

" _Medusa_!?"

Of course, she did look slightly different...

She smiled at him evilly. "Hello, Death Boy."

Kid narrowed his eye's at his old enemy, as a few more people walked in. Kid recognized them as Giriko, Arachane, Gopher and Noah. His glare narrowed even further.

"Well, I can see that you're excited to see us shinigami," grinned Arachane. "how exciting."

Kid bit his tongue from speaking. Noah squatted down and glared at Kid, leaning forward, he examined Kid's face. His breath tickled Kid's face, and Kid crickled up his nose.

"You gotta problem?"

"Yes, your breath is absolutely horrid." Replied Kid.

Noah stood up and stretched. "I live for bad breath, shinigami."

Kid rolled his eye's dramatically. Gopher growled, and punched Kid in the face. Kid's head snapped to his side, as the impact shocked him slightly.

"Watch yourself, Death the Kid." Gopher glowered at Kid.

"Now, now Gopher." Medusa cooed. "We must wait for that to contact The Lord of Death."

"Sorry..." Gopher muttered.

" _But_ ," Arachane raised her eyebrow. "you do have permission to move him to a chair in the center of the room."

Gopher grinned, and pulled a chair out of _no-where_ and placed it in the center of the room. Kid was sure it wasn't from "no-where", but didn't notice where it came from. Gopher grabbed the chain's above Kid's arms, and he unlocked the top of them, Kid felt his arm's feel a little bit of freedom as they were lowered, but it didn't last long, for Gopher grabbed Kid's hair and tossed him into the metal arm-chair.

Right after, Gopher tied Kid's torso to the middle of the chair with chain's, his ankle's to the leg's of the chair, and his wrist's to the arm's of the chair.

"What exactly do you want?" Kid inquired.

The villain's glanced at each other. Medusa chuckled, and bent down. "Alright, Kid, I'll tell ya."

Kid raised one of his perfect eyebrow's, as Medusa stood again.

"Power and control is an objective-"

"As usual." Kid interrupted.

" _But_ , what we are going to take over this time, is your academy, and then Death City, and eventually we will get to the world, and this time, we have a hostage." Medusa nodded at Kid.

"Father will _never_ oblige."

"He _wouldn't_. But he will eventually...or at least now that we have _you_. What do you all say, want to get started with some torture?"

Gopher whooped, while Noah, Arachane and Mishi and her group nodded. Mishi guided her group to the corner of the room, intending on having the "hosts", do the first few round's of torture.

Medusa nodded, and breathed on the long mirror, and wrote the number's: 42-42-564

Gopher snuck around and pulled a gag around Kid's mouth. Kid downed his brow's in disgust as Gopher jumped back over to Noah's side.

Kid watched as his father's face appeared on the mirror.

"Ah, Lord Death."

Death mask contorted into a frown. "Medusa?"

"Oh, so you remember me."

"What are you calling about?"

Medusa smirked, and stepped to the side, allowing Kid's father a clear view to Kid. Death let out a little gasp, and glared, "What do you want?"

"I guess it's straight to the point? No chit-chat then?"

Death continued to glare, and Kid noticed a small tuft of red hair come out from the side. Spirit leaned into see what was going on.

"I see, well, alright then. What I want is for you to hand over your academy _and_ Death City."

Death wanted to get his son out of there, and he noticed Kid glaring at him and slightly shaking his head the back-and-forth. Death sighed, "no."

"Oh really?" Medusa chuckled. "I figured you'd say no the first time."

Medusa strode over to Kid, and pulled out the gag.

"What was the point of that anyways...?" Kid muttered quietly.

"More menacing..." Gopher whispered so only Kid and himself could hear.

Medusa grabbed a small blade, crooked and sharp, causing Kid to cringe at the treacherous asymmetrical weapon. Medusa lowered it to Kid's cheek, grinning, she took the point of it, and pushed it into Kid's cheek and dragged it across his cheek slowly. Kid bit his lip, and closed his eye's, refusing to let out a squeak. Blood trickled down the side of his face, and he re-opened his eye's to glare at Medusa.

"Rebellious are we?" Medusa looked back up at Death. "I say we should make him scream."

Inside Death's cloak, his hand's clenched into fists. Spirit was glaring, doing the exact same thing.

Medusa grabbed Kid's wrists, and turned them so that the back's of Kid's wrists were facing her, then she carefully cut into them, making sure not to get any veins, she didn't want him to bleed to death.

Kid took deep breaths as the stabbing pain increased in his wrists. He looked down and almost cried at the sight. She had done uneven line's on each wrists, with uneven numbers...

"Damn, you're tough." Medusa stood and huffed, throwing the asymmetrical knife on the floor. "Arachane, wanna give it a go?"

Arachane nodded, a grin on her face as she walked over to the table with torture devices, and lifted up a hot stick, heated from magic or dark coals, but it was obviously very hot because the end glowed red. She turned and looked at Lord Death before leaning in and whispering into Kid's ear, "you'll wish you died when I'm through iwth you...scream boy."

And with that, she stabbed the hot stick into Kid's right shoulder, but not his left. Scorching hot engulfed his shoulder, and searing pain danced across his shoulder. Kid let out a small yelp, but when Arachane twisted it, Kid let out a pained scream, as a few tear's dripped from his eye's.

Blood dripped from his wound. Arachane removed the hot weapon, and placed it on his neck, still hot, it started to burn, causing Kid to let out sobs and choke's of pain.

Death closed his eye's and started shaking. _Kid..._

Once Arachane was finished with that she grabbed an intimidating device, and Kid knew what it was the moment he saw it. A denailing device.

It was obviously meant for fingernails, and toenails, which made it even more frighting. Arachane grabbed one of Kid's shaking fingers, and placed it in. Kid's eye's got wide...and then...

" _AHHHH_!" Kid screamed in pain as his index fingernail was removed.

Tears streamed down his face as all of his finger nails and toenails were taken off. He continued to scream after that from the lingering pain.

 _I am so sorry Kid..._ Death thought. _I'm sorry son...I can't_...

And then, he ended the connection, his son's sceam's still echoing in his ears.

* * *

 **Review! How'd ya like it? :D**

( **please be kind...)**

 **Anyways! Thank's for reading!  
** -Roxkey-San, A.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul EATER!**

 _ **No flaming or critics please**_

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy! :D**

 _ **WARNING: Rated T/M for dark torture (no rape) IF IT BOTHER'S YOU I SUGGEST NOT READING! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

 ** _THIS IS A MIX OF THE ANIME AND MANGA! JUST MAKING TELLING YA'LL! MORE TOWARDS THE ANIME, BUT MANGA CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

|Chapter Four|

* * *

"I didn't think that he would end the call _that_ soon..." chuckled Medusa and then she turned towards Mishi's group. "you four have been helpful. Don't that that helpfulness fade away, I want you four to go and guard this place."

Mishi and her group nodded, leaving the room.

Kid took in deep breaths. The reaper's head hung low and blood dripped down the side of his face, pain ached all around his body and his heart pounded so hard it felt as if it were going to thump out of his chest.

Arachne knelt, "have we broken you?"

Kid raised his head a little and spat on her. Speckles of red were met with her face and Arachne narrowed her eyes, "how rude."

 _Smackk_! Kid's head flew to the right from the impact. Quickly, Kid glared at Arachne again, hatred burning within his eyes.

"It looks like I have a mess on my face..." Arachne rolled her eyes. "that can be fixed."

Much to Kid's disgust, Arachne's tongue slipped out of her mouth and she licked up the blood that sat on her face. Kid's face contorted in repugnance.

Arachne's eye's became wide and a grin reached both her ears, "Oh! How pleasant! The taste is almost unbearable! It's delicious! And it is not just the blood of a grim reaper, it is the blood of a _tortured_ grim reaper!"

Kid shivered, biting down on his lip, finding her words moderately daunting.

Medusa let out a chortle and bent down next to her sister, "If it is truly as delectable is you say, then I _strive_ to try it as well."

Kid swallowed hard, his heart continued to drum harder and harder every second. He couldn't remember the last time he was as petrified in terror as he was in now.

Medusa raised her hand slowly and plunged it into Kid's shoulder wound, engendering a yelp from Kid. Medusa pulled her hand out and examined the sticky crimson that coated her hand. Horror-struck, Kid watched as Medusa licked his blood from her hand.

His stomach churned, his vision became obfuscated and he was introduced to a grueling headache. He felt as if he was descending into a pool of pain an anguish.

Giriko noticed almost immediately, which was strange, "looks like that little bug we sent him is traveling through his system."

"Well, I think you're quite right." Medusa sniggered and stood tall once more. "I think we should let our little prisoner rest. It will be short lasted but we don't want him dying, do we?"

Gopher scoffed, arms folded across his chest, while Noah and Arachne silently agreed, depressed that they had to leave right when it was getting interesting and fun.

"Get some rest, Death the Kid. You'll be needing it." Medusa cleared her voice and stomped out of the room, Arachne following close.

Treading behind the two, was Giriko. Noah turned towards Kid and purposely tilted his hat to only one side instead of the middle, a smirk sitting on his face as he tee-heed at the angered look Kid was giving him.

Gopher rolled his eyes at Kid and muttered the word, "' _pathetic_ '", before slamming the iron door behind him. Once Kid was sure that they were gone, he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding onto.

 _Bug_...? What were they talking about?

Was that the reason Kid was sick? Well, obviously...

Kid needed to find a way out.

* * *

Lord Death had been standing in the exact same spot for minutes...he couldn't watch his son being tortured. He couldn't strain his heart like that. His cheery mood had turned pessimistic incredibaly fast once he saw the state of his son and what they were doing to them.

How could he watch his son being mutilated in that way, was absolute torment to Death as well.

Spirit dared say something. Tension buzzed in his ears and he watched Lord Death there, so still, so...heartbroken.

Spirit would be that exact way as well, if his precious Maka was kidnapped and abused for power or just for the fun of it...or making _himself_ suffer. He couldn't imagine how much agony Kid- and his father - were in at this very moment.

"L-Lord...Death...?" Spirit choked.

Death continued to stand there, un-moving. Spirit took that as a sign to continue but was cautious about it, "S-should...I get Stein...or-"

"How..." Death mumbled.

Spirit stopped and straightened.

"How could this happen...?" Death pondered. "A tragedy...how...monstrous...cruel...I never imagined something like _this_ would happen to my boy...for the first time in a while...I don't know how to proceed..."

Spirit could only sigh pity, hoping Death would be alright.

"I never apologized...I never told him how sorry I was for keeping secretes from him...about yesterday...and I never..." Death choked. "... _I never told him I loved him_."

* * *

Kid struggled, tried to get free of the restraints he was in. But all _that_ did was make it worse.

"Dammit..." He growled.

He had been attempting release from the chains for at least an hour and gotten no where. Finally, Kid gave that up and squeezed his eyes tight, slowly but surly slipping into a deep...painless slumber.

He felt as if he were only sleeping for minutes, before his sleep was interrupted by freezing cold water...yet again. Death the Kid's eye's opened fast, the freezing cold water sending shivers around his body.

Kid's eyes rested on the being that held the, now empty, bucket of water. _Gopher_.

Lethargy overwhelmed Kid, his body expecting him to close his eyes and fall back asleep again, but Gopher wouldn't have that. Gopher grabbed Kid's chin and forced him to look at him, "I hope you know how much I hate you."

"Trust me...I am aware." Kid replied.

"I hate everything about you."

"You're no big love of mine either."

"I hate your personality."

"Same goes for you...but I believe that everyone agrees with me." Kid retorted.

Gopher glowered at Kid, "Have it your way."

Gopher strolled over to the "torture table" and picked up a funnel. Kid stared at it, wondering what Gopher was planning on doing with it. But once Gopher left and returned with at least three buckets full of water, Kid's eyes widened.

"No..." Kid muttered.

A grin spread across Gopher's face at Kid's reaction. Gopher unchained Kid, slinging him over his shoulder. Kid would have fought back but drowsiness and pain overtook Kid and he found himself barley able to move.

Kid found himself thrown into a cold metal table. Kid scowled, it was probably moved in to the room while Kid was asleep. Kid tried his best to struggle but received a hard punch in the face. Gopher placed metal restraints over Kid's wrists and ankles and forcefully grabbed Kid's hair, pulling his head up.

The funnel went into Kid's mouth and a cloth was placed over his nose. Then...Gopher poured the water into the funnel. Water filled his mouth. Kid couldn't keep it in his mouth and it went down his throat.

Kid tried to move his head away but Gopher had a strong grip on his hair. He felt his stomach fill with water and then, as if Gopher knew what was about to happen and moved the funnel and water to the side.

Gopher turned Kid's head to the left and Kid emptied the water from his stomach, as well as the scarce amount of food left. Kid coughed for a moment, before Gopher repeated.

Kid felt the pain of being asphyxiated, pressure building in his chest, for his lungs burned for air. Eventually, the buckets of water were gone and the cloth was removed. Kid gasped for air, his chest rising up and down, letting out small coughs and little whimpers escaping his lips. Gopher laughed at Kid's struggles to breathe.

"Are you wondering why you haven't healed correctly?" Gopher wondered.

Kid's eyebrow's downed and he glanced at Gopher questioning expression on his face.

"I really do hate you, but for once, Medusa asked me to monologue." Gopher sighed. "Grim reapers should heal fast. But the bigger the wound, the slower the healing process. You do heal faster then a human, but with all the strain on your body,

it won't heal that quickly. As well as...a few days ago we sent a little "'bug'" into your system...causing you to heal like a human. Of course...the effects will _eventually_ wear off, which is why we have plenty to cause you pain. Because of the human potion, you've been sick. Courtesy of us. I hope we caused you pain."

Kid grit his teeth. Focusing a glare at Gopher. After a few minutes, Gopher chained Kid how he was when he first woke up.

Medusa, Arachne, Giriko and Noah entered again.

"You had a nice two hour sleep, didn't you?" Medusa queried. "Alright...let's give a call back to daddy."

* * *

"This is bad." Maka declared.

Everyone nodded in silent agreement.

"Alright, I will go and report to Lord Death...you guys wait here."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Soul inquired. "I mean...telling Lord Death that his sons missing...could be potentially...uh...frightening?"

Maka sighed, "okay, Soul, you can come with me, you guys wait here. We'll be back in a few."

Soul waved behind him and the duo ventured towards the death room. Maka took a shivered breathe and knocked. Then she entered.

"Maka!"

Maka's facial expression became un-amused by the mention of her name by her father.

"Um...Lord Death?" Make cleared her throat.

Death turned around. Maka and Soul were both slightly surprised at the mask that was contorted in sadness.

"Yes...?"

"W-we...we came to tell you..." Maka's throat felt as if sandpaper were rubbed down it. "That..."

"Kid's missing." Soul interrupted.

Death's shoulder's slouched, "I know."

"Huh?" Soul frowned.

"Yeah...we know." Spirit said.

"Papa? How did you guys know?"

Spirit looked at his feet, "A mirror call..."

Maka and Soul both gasped when they saw a familiar face on the mirror.

"Oh hello, Lord Death!"

"Medusa!" Maka hissed.

Medusa's eyes rested on Maka, "my oh my, it has been quite a while, hasn't it...Maka?"

"What do you want!?" Soul demanded.

"I was just calling to see if Old Lord Death would consider my proposition?"

Death's mask glared at Medusa.

"I see..." Medusa rolled her eyes. "that's how it always is. Isn't it?"

Medusa stepped away. Maka and Soul gasped again, seeing Kid in the mirror.

"...K-Kid...?" Maka stammered.

Giriko was behind Kid, holding a sharp whip. A whip called, the cat of nine tails.

Each tail looked different. One looked like it had glass in it, another looked as if it had wood chips, sharp pieces of metal...painful things.

Maka's eyes widened, as Giriko raised it above his head.

 _CRAACKKK_!

Kid screamed. Tears filled Maka's eyes, as Giriko whipped Kid brutally, each time, Kid let out a long and pained scream.

Soul could only stare. His hands curled into fists and they started to shake. He would kill them...

Tears streamed out of Kid's eyes as he was whipped. Giriko dropped the whip, and stepped aside. It was silent for a moment, except for Kid's long lasting grunts and groans.

But then...Medusa stepped into the view of the mirror, behind Kid. She held a bag of...salt.

"No!" Maka cried. "Don't!"

Medusa flashed a menacing grin, took a handful of salt and rubbed it around on Kid's back. Kid started thrashing, screaming and yelling in pain. His head flew backwards, mouth opened wide as he shrieked and jerked around.

" _KIID_!" Maka howled. "STOP! PLEASE! KID!"

Soul pulled Maka into a hug and she sobbed into his shoulder.

Medusa loved the reaction she was getting, it was lavishing really. She took a handful of salt and rubbed it into Kid's tender and raw fingers, where his fingernails were previously. Kid wailed in pain.

Then...Medusa dug her hand around Kid's wounds, picking out the salt pieces, for salt heals. Again, Kid flailed around screaming and bawled.

Once every. Single. Piece. Of. Salt was removed, Medusa released Kid's chains and the shinigami fell on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Remember, we can return Kid to you...give us the city, and the academy. Until next time, Lord Death."

The connection died. Death's head was low, Spirit was biting his lip, angry and sad.

Maka continued to cry into Soul's shoulder, while Soul's eyes were wide with emotions.

"We...need to inform the others of the situation..." Death stuttered. "gather the rest of Maka's team and Doctor Stein..."

They _would_ get Kid back...

* * *

 **Mwaahaa! OK! How did you guys like it? Review! :D Reviews make me update! Just thought I would inform you guys of that! :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Roxkey-San, A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the OC's . (who aren't important)**

 _ **NO FLAMING OR CRITICS PLEASE!  
**_

 _ **W-A-R-N-I-N-G: RATED T/M FOR TORTURE(no rape) BLOOD VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE!**_

 **I decided to update! :D**

 ** _30 reviews.._.**

 **9 favorites...**

 **7 follows.. _._**

 _ **300+ view**_ s **! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!**

 **Also! I guess I DID kinda make this a LITTLE like Tokyo Ghoul! xD AHHH! Silly me! xD I KNOW THIS IS A STRANGE QUESTION, BUT YOU WILL GET A SHOUTOUT IF YOU REPLY! ANYONE GOT ANY GOOD TORTURE METHODS?**

 **Here's another chappie for ya'll!**

* * *

|Chapter||Five|

* * *

Liz and Patty were surprised to see Maka bawling as they entered the Death Room.

Maka didn't _usually_ cry...so something must be wrong.

Tsubaki quickly scurried over to Maka and Soul, standing by them awkwardly, Black*Star standing close behind.

"W-what's going on here?" Liz stammered.

Spirit's eyes wandered over to the sisters and Stein as he walked into the room.

"Kid..." Spirit choked. "he..."

Spirit stuttered out the rest. Tension and silence buzzed in everyone's ears. What Spirit had just told the sisters shocked them. Slowly, their eyes began to widen. Liz's eye's filled with tears, while Patty stood there. Silent and not moving.

Lord Death remained still as well. The small group of students could tell the distinct change of aura's. It went from cheery, to full of emotions, mostly anger and sadness.

Tsubaki wanted to stay strong, she really did...but the idea...the thought...it brought her to tears.

Maka slipped out of Soul's grasp and went to her knees, her hands covering her face, "I-it was so... _so brutal_..."

Maka sucked in air, trying to continue without hyperventilating because of the tears, "h-how cou-ld anyone...do that...to someone? How...c-can...can I..."

Tsubaki knelt beside her and rubbed her back comfortingly. She felt the same...but she couldn't imagine watching Kid...tortured. Poor Maka...

The scene and situation looked dire...Liz was weeping in her sisters arms, Maka was bawling on the floor, Tsubaki was silently crying. Soul was standing there, angry and mourning the condition of his friend. Spirit was trying to keep himself strong. Stein had a distant look in his eyes...and Lord Death...his emotions were spiraling. He didn't know what to think...what to do...

"This isn't right."

Everyone's gazed at Black*Star, who had just spoken.

"This _isn't_ right." He repeated.

Everyone continued to ogle at the blue haired assassin.

"Stop crying," demanded Black*Star. "we can grieve and sob all we want later. But right now, we can't do that. That'll only slow us down. We need to focus on finding Kid. End of story. Get your ass' into gear. Com'on. We're _going to find Kid_."

* * *

 _Where was he...sleeping? Dreaming? Away in darkness...sinking in despair. Pain and agony had already smacked him in the face._

 ** _Black..._**

 _As if his eye balls were torn out of their sockets...as if all of life had been sucked up. All meaning of sanity and logical meaning were gone. Eaten away. What remained, was a world world of madness, shadow and gloom._

 _Screams and shouts echoed around...sounds of ripping flesh entered his ears...was all lost...? A feeling of absolute pain filled his body and it felt as if his own soul were being torn from his body._

 _ **Where was he**...?_

* * *

Kid gasped, eye's snapping open. The truths of reality hitting him hard.

"Oh, finally. I was beginning to think that we had accidentally killed you." A female sinister voice cooed.

Freezing air bit at Kid's exposed skin, causing him to shiver, which in turn, caused him to ache. All Kid wanted to do was to curl into a ball and cry. It was uncharacteristic, maybe, but the pain that made him think like that was overwhelming. He wanted to give up...get out of the pain. He wanted to _die_.

Medusa kicked his gut, resulting in Kid flying the opposite way, grunting as he hit the ground again. She repeated kicking him...Kid squeezed his eye's shut and tried to endure the pain. Medusa grabbed Kid's hair with incredible strength and brought him to eye level, "How pathetic. To scared to even reply."

She threw him onto the ground and started kicking him again. Kid knew bruises were forming from all the times her boot interacted with his body.

"Giriko." Medusa simply said, taking a few steps away from Kid.

Giriko grinned and stepped towards Kid. His leg started turning into a chainsaw and he lowered it to Kid's damaged shoulder. Slowly, it cut into his skin. Kid started screaming from the anguish of his flesh ripped apart. Finally Giriko stepped away. But he didn't stop there. He grabbed Kid's hair and slammed his face into the wall multiple times. Kid cried out as Giriko threw him onto the ground.

There was only the noise of shuffling for a moment until Giriko kicked Kid onto his stomach, so that his back was facing the ceiling.

 _CRAACKKK_!

Back with the whip.

Giriko smacked his back ten...twenty...forty times...each smack Kid thrashed around and yelled or screamed...but finally Medusa spoke up, "Stop."

Giriko looked sad, but stepped away from Kid. Medusa squatted, taking Kid's chin, she leaned close to his face, "I have a proposition for you, Death the Kid."

Kid's eyes stayed wide from fear.

"If you join me, help in my conquest to take over Death City...the Death Weapon Miester Academy...and the world, you will be free of _all_ the pain. Just say the words and I can have your wounds tended to. As much as I hate you...having you as a pet would do. And your power...my oh my would we rule. What do you say?"

Kid wanted nothing more then to say yes. To say he wanted to join her...to be free of the pain. _Give up..._ the voices in the back of Kid's mind encouraged. _No more pain! Everything could be symmetrical..._

Symmetrical. Kid closed his eyes for a moment. _Just. Give. Up._

Kid's mouth opened...but nothing came out. He was about to speak...but then...

he remembered Tsubaki's smile. Her encouragement...how sweet she was.

He remembered Black*Star...his twisted words on himself...but also the strength and friendship Kid and him held.

He remembered Soul. Soul who was cool and courageous in many ways. Muttering or yelling at him one moment, but in the next moment, whispering wonderful words.

He remembered Liz and Patty, the two who started off as thieves. Using their strengths against others...but how they changed. He remembered how kind they were to him, how many times did they make Kid feel better?

And he remembered... _Maka_. Maka a strong and brave leader. Fierce but sweet in many ways. Demanding but kind. Incredibly caring for her friends and everyone. Gentle and encouraging...

 _His team._

How could he have forgotten all of that? He cared about all of them. Would he risk changing sides and loosing them...all for himself? Because of pain? Would he join them instead of having faith in his comrades?

Kid re-opened his eyes and narrowed them at Medusa, "...go to hell."

Medusa's smirk faded completely and she glowered hard at Kid. But Kid forgot all the fear he had a moment ago...and relished in the satisfaction of making that witch surprised and angry. Of not forgetting his friends.

"Oh...?" Medusa glared. "I see. We haven't broken you yet, have we?"

Kid grinned, "Like that'll _ever_ happen."

"We'll just have to force the odds then."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter :( Next one will be longer! Promise! :D**

 **REVIEW! (keep it kind) GIVE ME IDEA'S! (I know it's weird...but I NEED TORTURE METHODS! xD)**

 **Thanks for reading amazing people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death the Kid...or Maka...or Lord Death, or Spirit, or Stein, or Black*Star or Soul or Tsubaki, or Medusa or Arachne or Giriko or Noah or Gopher...or ANY OF THE SOUL EATER CHARACTERS!**

 _ **No flaming or critics**_ **please!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews and inspirations! :D (late) Merry Christmas! Shoutouts to a few people:** **Redlikeroses752** **-** PeterPan0429 **and** _dark anime princess marie_

 **Thanks for your great idea's! :D lol! I will be using most of them! And also thank you to a guest, for your idea! That's something I WILL BE USING! :D Again, to PoisionedNightshade and Her best friend Liz! Who is awesome! :D _NOTE TO LIZZY_ \- Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot! You ARE SO AWESOME! Dude...like I didn't even realize that you would be so cool! ;D You should make an account! **

_**WARNING: RATED T/M for GOREY AND DARK TORTURE SCENES (no rape) YOU WERE WARNED!**_

* * *

|Chapter Six|

* * *

Kid regretted saying a thing. But he had to keep himself in good spirits. He couldn't let his enemies break him...he couldn't forget about his friends.

After a few hours of tight shackles around his wrists and ankles, he became twitchy. He wanted out...his foe's had left hours ago...but he heard footsteps again.

The door opened and in came...Lirisa?

The girls features looked soft, brown eyes, short and choppy chestnut coloured hair and a caramel skin tone. She had a dirty expression on her face as she approached Kid.

Kid didn't speak, figuring that Lirisa would do that.

"How pathetic."

"As...if you have...room to talk..."

"Huh?"

"I mean...you're letting Medusa...and Mishi do all that hard work...and all you're doing is...guarding? Following someone's orders?"

Lirisa scowled, "There isn't anything wrong with that. You follow orders same as me. You _will_ be following Lady Medusa's orders."

"Tch...that'll never happen."

"You just need the right motivation...I think."

Lirisa placed her foot on Kid's worst wound and pressed. Kid closed his eyes as she pressed harder.

"Let's think...motivation? Well...I think it would be simple to murder your friends. We'd bring their mangled forms to you. Then see how you'd react when you have nothing left to live for."

Kid narrowed his eyes, "Don't you dare-"

"Shut the hell up." Lirisa smacked him across the face. "I have permission to do whatever I please with you. If you act like a good boy...then maybe I will go easy on you."

Lirisa pulled out a syringe and injected Kid with some of it...a few minutes later...

He was dreaming. He drempt that all his friends were gone. Dead. Blood coated their bodies as they lay misshapen. Kid's eyes snapped open, back into reality. He found himself crying and screaming. Lirisa had a slightly pitiful look on her face.

Kid stared at her for a moment...if she was weak...

"Please!" Kid begged. "How can you do this to someone?"

Lirisa thought for a moment, "I-"

"This isn't right! You can be on my side! You are powerful! I can sense your soul...and I also _know_ that you are kind! Not like this...has madness overtook you!?"

Lirisa gasped a moment...her dark brown eyes filled with realization...and tears. She slipped to her knees, "I-I...I'm sorry...this is my fault...I watched you...I was delirious...a-and...someone...was controlling me?"

Kid frowned. She changed just like that?

"I can help you...I..."

Lirisa stood, "I am incredibly sincere about what I said. I am sorry...you must forgive me...and let me repay you by getting you out."

Kid nodded, "yeah..."

Lirisa nodded and went to undo his chains...when...

Red splatted across Kid's face. His eye's widened slowly, when he saw a hand through Lirisa's heart. Lirisa let out grunts and smiled at Kid, "I...am...sorry..."

She fell to the ground, eyes staring at him. Eyes with no life. The soul was gone...Medusa stood there, a grin plastered on her face, "We can't have you escaping, can we? To bad. Such a shame...she could've been useful."

Kid heard another gasp. A man, Jackul, stood in the doorway, Mishi and Pin behind him.

"Y-You bastard!" Jackul shouted, racing to Lirisa's side. "You killed her! My weapon! I...loved her! She was part of my team you bitch! I'll kill you!"

Jackul stood to attack Medusa, but the witch only sighed. A sickening sound filled Kid's ears and he watched in horror as Giriko raised his leg from behind...and went straight through his head.

Kid gaped at the scene in front of him, wishing he hadn't seen something like that...not now...

"Clean this mess up, Gopher, Giriko," sighed Medusa as she turned towards Kid, a sinister grin on her face. "I think it's time to give another call to your old man."

While Medusa was getting ready to make the call, Giriko and Gopher cleaned the bodies and rearranged the room so it was asymmetrical and then added a few more torture weapons, quite honestly, Kid couldn't tell what they were.

"Alright...are we ready to make the call?" Medusa smirked.

Kid glowered at her. Wanting nothing more then for her to fall into a pit of hell.

"I'll take that, as a yes."

Kid saw his father's face appear on the mirror. Kid wanted to gasp at all the pain that was embedded within his mask. Kid's face contorted in emotions when he saw the rest of his friends.

"Kid!"

Liz and Patty appeared on the mirror. Kid's eyes widened slightly. He knew what was to come...but he most certainly did _not_ want his precious weapons seeing. It would absolutely break their hearts.

"Fath...er..." That was all Kid needed to say.

Death nodded, "Liz, Patty, go!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Spirit! Take them out!"

Liz and Patty screamed against it...but eventually they were out of the picture.

"So, Lord Death, have you decided to hand over the academy and city?"

Death stayed quiet. The answer was no...but he didn't want to watch his son tortured.

"Alright then. Noah...your turn."

Noah grinned and tilted his hat. A water tub was dragged in front of Kid. His chains were released and Noah grabbed Kid's hair before the shinigami could slip onto the ground. The tub was filled with water...and ice. Meaning to that, it was probably freezing. Noah wrapped a piece of white cloth, that slowly turned red from the blood on Kid's face.

"You can say the word..." Arachne said. "or..."

Death shook his head. Noah plunged Kid's head into the tub. Almost immediately, cold Kid's skin. He was so cold...and he couldn't breathe. Eventually, his lungs started to burn and the young reaper started thrashing. He jerked his legs and arms, trying to free himself from Noah's grasp...to breathe.

Black*Star stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. No one should have dared to hurt Kid like that. It looked painful...and none of Black*Star's friends were suppose to be in _that_ much pain...

Noah lifted Kid's head out of the tub, allowing the young shinigami to breathe for a moment, before plunging his head back into the tub. After a few more minutes, Kid felt the cloth removed from his face and his body fell onto the floor. He heard the tub being dragged away...but he was in such a daze for a moment. Kid opened one of his eyes to see what was going on...his feet were being put into little stocks.

Giriko came behind Kid and held his arms to the ground, while Noah did something that Kid couldn't exactly see...but he felt it on his feet. Burning hot. He was burning the bottoms of Kid's feet.

Kid started thrashing around, screaming from the pain. Tsubaki was in tears as well as Maka, once again. Medusa seemed to like the reactions and gestured for Noah to do worse. Soul took a few steps towards the mirror, frowning at what Noah was bringing out. A knife.

Was he...?

Noah placed the knife on Kid's feet and started cutting. Kid screamed and groaned. Soul closed his eyes.

"If you keep moving..." Noah murmured. "Then it won't look good. We don't want that...do we?"

Kid let out pained gasps as Noah finished up. The young shinigami groaned in pain.

"Seems that didn't work." Medusa sighed. "I guess we'll have to go and murder your friends. Bring them to you? Do exactly what we did to that girl who tried to help you."

Kid's eyes went wide for a second, as Medusa sat by him. Everyone on the other side of the mirror watched, as horror appeared in Kid's expression, "Don't..."

Medusa chuckled, "I will! Want to see...? I will murder each and every one! Torture _them_ in front of _you_! You will suffer! I will tear them limb from limp and feed their organs to you!"

Kid shouted. There was a flash of black light...once they could see again, Kid was out of his stocks on all fours. Panting.

"A-Arachne!" Medusa gasped.

Everyone moved forward a little more to see what was happening.

Arachne was on the ground. It looked as if she was bleeding.

"I've never been on good sides with my sister...but since we devised this plan...we have been getting along...shinigami...shinigami..." Medusa turned towards Kid. "...shinigami...shinigami..."

Medusa glanced at Lord Death, "Shinigami,"

She looked back at Kid, " _Young shinigami. You will pay_."

Kid glared up at her and stood up. His wounded feet were obviously hurting him...but he was strong.

"Giriko, get Arachne to Mishi."

Giriko grumbled something incoherent, but nodded and did as he was told.

"Death the Kid...your punishment will be huge! Your family and friends will die once we are finished with you! The brutal torture we will put you through even more, will tear them to pieces!"

Kid continued to glare at Medusa, "If you touch them...I will...end you."

Kid looked so close...Lord Death wanted to reach through the mirror and grab him...but he could only travel through mirrors when the location was incredibly close.

"DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME!" Kid shouted with all his strength. "BUT IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING THEM, YOU WILL BE NOTHING MORE THEN DUST WITHIN SECONDS!"

"Kid..." Maka took a few steps towards the mirror.

Medusa, Gopher and Noah attacked. Kid couldn't attack back. He was to weak at the time...the blows that hit him were painful. Kid screamed...and the connection died.

Everyone's hearts were sore. After a few minutes...Lord Death sighed.

"There isn't school today, so I want you all to come with me to one of the other rooms." Lord Death's voice became more serious.

"What...if Medusa calls again?"

Lord Death shook his head, "We have to get my son out."

"Lord Death...I want to stay here...please..." Maka turned towards Death. "you can brief to me later..."

Death nodded, "If you wish so."

After they left...time passed fast. Maka didn't know how long she was in there...she knew it was for at least two hours. But she was snapped back into reality...when the mirror turned on. Maka debated going to get Death...but when she saw an empty room... Maka scooted closer to the Mirror, sitting still.

Then she saw a tuft of raven black hair.

"Kid?!"

"M...Maka...I...was...hoping...to talk to...you..."

"How did you make the call!? Where are Medusa, Gopher and Noah!?"

"Out...I realized...that...I could...crawl...and call..." Kid gazed at her with now dull yellow eyes.

 _You're so brave.._. Maka thought.

"Kid..."

"I...can only talk for a minute...so listen..." Kid sighed. "I would...really like it...if you could get me out..."

Maka nodded.

"But...I don't want you getting hurt...and I cannot provide you...with descriptive information...to where I am located...but I know you...and only you...can track me."

Kid's eyes filled with small tears.

"Kid..." Maka's eyes filled with tears as well. "Kid! Don't die! Please!"

Kid gave a reassuring weak grin, "I..."

"Promise! Promise me you won't die!"

"Maka...I-I...promise..." Kid looked around. "I...I know I have to stay strong...for you...and t-the others...you...stay strong too...d-don't let emotions...drag you down...Medusa is planning something...and you can stop it...I know you can...but...you have to stay strong.."

A tear slowly dripped down Maka's face and she placed her hand on the mirror, "Kid...let's make promises. Promise to stay strong and not to die...and promise to be alright in the end...promise to help me with stuff later..."

Kid placed his hand on the mirror, "and you promise...to stay strong as well...and be helpful too...don't get hurt...and don't...l-let anyone else get...hurt..."

Kid and Maka locked eyes.

" _I promise_." They said in unison.

"Well, well, well..." A voice cooed. "What do we have here?"

"End...the call...M-Maka..." Kid stared at her. "...please..."

Maka shook her head. She couldn't leave his side...she couldn't do anything, maybe, but she wouldn't leave him.

Medusa leaned in. "Oh dear Maka. How wonderful it is to see you!"

Medusa gripped Kid's hair and pulled his face closer to her forcefully, "I hope you realize that I hate your guts...Maka Albarn."

Maka narrowed her eyes.

"Of course you know...but to show you how _much_ I hate you...I will give you a little torture session. Seeing as how just you are in the room."

Maka wanted to cry again...she was worried what Medusa would do to him now.

Medusa dragged Kid to a place where Maka could see him fully...his body was so...hurt.

"The little shit hurt my sister because of _you_ ," Medusa shot Maka a hard look. "he will pay. You will pay."

"You had that coming to you!" Maka growled. "Maybe you should've reconsidered kidnapping Kid!"

Medusa rolled her eyes, "That little outburst deserves punishment, doesn't it, Death the Kid?"

Medusa straightened Kid out on the floor and then...stomped on his fingers. She continued to stomp...crushing his finger bones. Kid screamed loudly, trying to jerk away.

"Don't move. You'll make it worse."

Medusa stomped once more on his hand... _craackkkkk_.

Maka stared. Kid's hand and wrist bones must have completely snapped in half. Medusa cracked her neck, "GOPHER!"

"I'm right here." Mumbled an annoyed voice.

Gopher stepped into the mirror view, arms crossed and a dull expression on his face.

"Ah...I need you to help me with something." Medusa nodded her head to the side of the room.

Gopher nodded and left momentarily and then returned with a stick glowing red and shaped.

Maka's eyes widened...she wasn't going to...brand him...was she?

Gopher held Kid's arms, while Medusa raised the hot "M" shaped hot stick and then placed it onto Kid's back. It was placed on the top right, very close to his shoulder blade.

Almost instantaneously, Kid started screaming again. Maka's eyes became red and puffy from crying. She hated seeing Kid like this. _I promised to stay strong...so I have to! For Kid's sake...but...how can I not cry!?_ Maka thought.

After a few painful minutes, Medusa finally removed the branding stick. An "M", was branded into his back. Hot tears slipped down Kid's face. He was on the brink of passing out...but he knew that he couldn't. Medusa had put something in his system an hour before to make sure he _wouldn't_ pass out for another seven hours.

"Gopher, it's your turn. Once you've finished, call Giriko and Aracnhe."

Medusa stepped away for a moment as Gopher knelt. He pulled out a knife and moved to the front of Kid. Maka watched sadly, as Gopher carved the letter "G", and then "opher", into Kid's forearm. Kid let out gasped and yelps of pain...

"SCREAM DAMMIT!" Gopher punched Kid in the jaw and Kid closed his eyes for a brief second.

Gopher stood up, angerly storming out of the room to get Aracnhe, Noah and Giriko. Medusa squatted by Kid again, lifting his head into her lap, and stroking his bloody cheek.

"Look at her..." Medusa locked eyes with Maka, forcing Kid to look at her too. "That face she has on, it's a fake. Your father hates you."

"No..." Kid tried to shake his head.

"He doesn't love you! Why would he? I mean...he ended the connection a few times...he isn't sending anyone to get you! And look at her...she is just sitting there! She hates you too! All the people who loved you...who you thought loved you...don't..."

Kid looks lightly convinced for a moment.

"M-Maka..."

"Maka Albarn hates you!" Medusa grinned.

"MEDUSA! YOU BASTARD!" Maka punched the mirror, tears in her eyes. "Kid! Don't listen to that crap! I do not hate you! I love you like I love all my friends! She is lying!"

The only reason Maka would defend herself now, was because of the situation. Kid's mental state might not be where it was a little while ago...so what Medusa says might make a small difference...but what Maka says would make a big difference as well.

"Really...?" Kid closed his eyes. "Right...sorry...I was...dazed..."

Medusa glowered at Maka, "Lord Death will give us the city, Albarn. Just you wait."

"Just you wait to be brought down!"

Medusa rolled her eyes as Giriko, Noah, Gopher and Arachne entered. Aracnhe had a bandage across her shoulders, neck and breasts.

Medusa handed the knife to Giriko. Giriko grinned and knelt. He carved his name into Kid's ankle, the young shinigami screaming along with it. After Noah carved his name into the top of Kid's foot, Aracnhe was handed the knife.

"I think that you should go extra...for what he did to you." Medusa grinned.

Arachne flashed a smirk at Maka, who once again, had tears in her eyes. Arachne started carving her name into Kid's neck. Blood tricked down his neck, as well as salty tears from Kid's eyes. How many tears could someone hold? Kid seemed to have a lot of them.

Then, Arachne moved the knife to Kid's shoulder. She made a small cut and then started going deeper...and deeper...

Maka glared, "Leave him alone! Stop it!"

That only made it worse.

"Hold him down." Ordered Arachne.

Giriko held down Kid's right wrist, Gopher took his left. Noah and Medusa held down his right and left ankles and Arachne moved behind Kid. His head was by her knees, as she leaned over with her sharp nails, she dug them into Kid's chest and started trying to rip him up...basically that's how to describe it.

Maka couldn't bear to watch and turned her head away, "Kid..."

Kid screamed...it was incredibaly agonizing as Arachne cut Kid's chest with her finger nails. Now, her hands were covered in blood. Finally...it stopped. Of course, the pain still lingered within Kid.

"Maka..." Kid stared at her. "Find...search...soul...dark..."

"That's enough," Medusa kicked Kid's face. "well, I must say, I did love the looks you gave us. But, I suppose now we have to depart. See you around, Maka Albarn."

The connection died.

Maka stared at the mirror, fresh tears dripping from her face to her hands that rested on her knees. The doors opened behind her and voices filled her ears.

"We heard something! What happened!?" Spirit was by Maka's side in a second.

Maka didn't reply.

"Medusa must've called..." Lord Death sighed.

"I know where to find Kid." Maka looked up.

Everyone's faces contorted in determination.

"Kid...hang in there. Keep your promise..." Maka whispered. "I'm coming."

* * *

 **Wow thanks for reading! :D I didn't think this story would get as popular as it is...even it if really ISN'T THAT popular! :D THANKS!**

 **Also, when Maka said she "loved Kid", I mean it as friendship. (the MakaxKid isn't super intense, you know...hugging...secrete feelings...stuff like that)**

 **AnYWAYS! REVIEW! :D**

 **-Roxkey-San, A.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am not dead everyone! *cheers***

 **Anyways. Anyways.**

 **Thank you guys for your amazing reviews! :D**

 **OKAY - HERE IS THE DEAL-O.**

 **I HAVE AN EDITOR-O. She is amazing guys. Like, how is she this good?**

 **Anyways, her username is** **PoisionedNightshade** **it would make me overjoyed and probably update quicker too know that some of you might go ask her to edit your stories. :D Please!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater don't belong to me! What'ya'll talkin' about!?**

* * *

|Chapter Seven|

* * *

Peace. Tranquility. Joy. Excitement.

Death. Pain. Suffering. Desperation.

A fine line of difference between those words.

For instance?

Random couples who had no idea what was going on are happy.

Death the Kid, who _is_ the going on is suffering.

Dire.

The word "'please'" had barely come out of his mouth, but slipped out of his cracked lips none-the-less. He was weak. He couldn't fight back, despite his best efforts.

Regardless of all Kid's courage and determination...regardless of his abilities and power...there was always a limit. Death god's even had limits. And even though Kid wanted to think - to know - his friends were coming for him...he wanted to give up. The pain was too much.

Desperation was all that was left. No one was coming for him. He was alone. His thought's were mangled. His soul was tortured. Hell, his body was tortured.

To get out of such a dire situation, as this one, seemed impossible. It would be a miracle.

Kid had thought of this subject multiple times during this captivity. He was loosing it. He had promised Maka - and thus he promised his friends...his father - to make it out alive.

Was Kid to be well - but not broken?

"Wakey - wakey."

Sudden discomfort and agony coiled up and down Kid's body like a snake. Tingling and stinging pain stabbing everywhere. Exhaustion - thirst - and hunger kicked inside of Kid, causing him to wince in pain from his precipitous awakening.

"I'm speaking to you, Kid." The woman rudely grabbed a fistful of Kid's hair, pulling him to eye level with the witch.

He merely looked at her with heavy eyelids.

"You look so pathetic." She shook her head and pulled Kid's hair harder.

All the young Shinigami did was grunt a little. He knew pain now, but he was so tired...

"Listen, boy. Don't expect sympathy from us. Though you desperately search for it, you won't find it. You're alone."

"Congeniality..." Kid gasped. "...under...stood..."

Medusa grinned wickedly.

"...not from you..." Kid narrowed his heavy eye's. "...from my family...a-and friends...cruel...gruesome...un-adequate...you'll...l-loose."

Medusa scowled, "How so? I seem to be ahead? For your so...unaccommodating attitude...I think you'd better prepare yourself for another few hours of living hell."

* * *

Maka shivered, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. No one but the closest ones around her would understand the horror's she had seen. Her - and everyone else around her - determination was at one hundred. No one would get away with torture or kidnap. But Medusa, Noah, Arachne, Giriko and Gopher would be lucky to get away with their lives.

 _'"Bring my son back to me Maka Albarn. Bring him back in one piece_ _."'_ Lord Death's final words to the soul-seeing miester Maka Albarn before she left on her embark to rescue her best friend Death the Kid.

She would. There was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't. Complete the mission. Save your friend. Don't give up.

 _Keep your promise, Maka_. Maka thought to herself. _If Kid is strong enough to keep his promise in his state, then you are in your healthy state as well!_

"Hey, Maka." Soul placed his hand on Maka's shoulder, causing her to glance at her weapon, "Yeah...?"

Soul blinked once and sighed, "Keep your head in the game. We need to use your soul seeing abilities to track Kid."

"Right," nodded Maka. "alright..."

With them on their rescue mission was, Black*Star, Soul, Tsubaki, Maka and Stein. Liz and Patty were refused a spot in the mission due to tears and other reasons.

 _It would be too hard on them_... Maka thought sadly.

Maka looked around for any hint of Kid's soul. Minutes passed - and soon hours, before Maka caught a glimpse of hope. Actually, she felt ready to give up.

"We should take a break." Stein sighed. "We should head back to the DWMA for a while."

Everyone collectively sighed, figuring that was probably right.

Abruptly, Maka sensed something. Near.

She didn't say anything, only turned her back, and followed the direction of the little soul wavelength.

"M-Maka!?" Soul exclaimed. "Where the hell-"

Soul shut up and started following her, everyone else at her heals.

Determination refueled itself in Maka. She was going to find Kid now. She would.

Maka paused in front of a factory - that seemed to be abandoned. She gulped before entering the rusty double doors.

Once inside she suppressed a gasp. Toys...?

The factory was a _toy factory_...?

Maka shook her head and nodded following Kid's soul wavelength. She was led to a set of steep stairs, that led deep down. Maka took cautious steps as she walked, once she was at the bottom, a horrid stench filled her nose. She did her best not do gag and throw up, but she felt it creeping up her esophagus.

"Are you alright...Maka...?" Tsubaki inquired.

Maka pulled herself together, "Y-yeah."

She swallowed the bile, and continued on. His soul was near bye. It was incredibaly faint...but most certainly very close. She held her breath and paused in front of an iron door.

She stepped aside a moment to let Black*Star break the lock on it, and she hesitantly entered.

Smell and Kid's soul pain hit her hard. She stumbled slightly, but shook her head.

She bit her lip as she realized the blood on the floor. Chains hanging on the walls and ceilings, tables full of distressing devices. Once Maka turned her head...she saw him.

"Kid!" Maka choked.

Kid was laying on a metal board, the bottom's - where the back of his shins were - were touching the red glowing part.

Maka teared up a little and raced over to her friend.

He was tied down to the board. Cuts...wounds...all that were littered around his body. His pants had holes in them, he wore nothing but the color red. A metal barbed wire color was fastened around his neck. It had cut away skin and it seemed as if some of the skin was already growing back. His nails were there, but they weren't a normal shade of peach, they were black outlined with red - probably blood. Kid's Lines of Sanzu were tinted red from the wounds inflicted on his head.

Stein checked his pulse, "Alive."

Everyone quickly got to work.

Black*Star and Soul removed the restraints holding the unconscious boy down, and after that, Tsubaki and Maka lifted Kid off the table. The freezing air was obviously a bother to Kid, so Stein removed his coat and wrapped it around the boy, causing the white shade of it to quickly shift to a crimson red. Maka and Tsubaki lifted him into Stein's arms and they moved fast after that.

* * *

Once the group returned to the DWMA, Kid was in the dispensary as fast as humanly possible. Stein got to work on cleaning Kid's wounds.

"He's much to dirty...I can't get into any of his wounds without making it worse..." Stein grit his teeth. "...we need to take him to the bathtub."

And so they did. Soul and Black*Star were permitted into the bathroom to help in case Kid woke up, but they helped out when needed. They weren't smiling. They weren't laughing...they both held firm, stern and saddened expressions as they watched the clear water slowly turn red and brown.

After Kid was properly - and carefully - bathed, Stein got to work on bandaging him. After putting medicine in his system of course and cleaning out the deepest wounds.

Kid was dressed in white garments. Actually, only white pants. His chest was completely bandaged. Soul gingerly carried Kid's limp body onto one of the white bed's.

 _Damn...why is everything white_...? Soul wondered to himself inside his head.

After tucking his friend in, Stein continued to do tests on Kid, until he was satisfied.

"You can allow the girls in." Stein suggested, and once they were there, Stein cleared his voice. "He is in stable condition."

Everyone let go of breathes they didn't know they were holding onto.

"Someone go get Lord Death."

* * *

 **Yay! I updated! WHOO! OK, I know that it's a short chapter, and I'm super sorry, but I promise the next one will be longer! :D**

 **PLEASE BE KIND WHILE REVIEWING! :D**

~Angeline-San


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater doesn't belong to me D:**

 **Hope you all enjoy the chapter! :D**

 **NO FLAMING OR CRITCS!**

 **WARNING: (Torture) (no rape)**

* * *

 **| _Chapter Eight_** |

* * *

 _Alone. Alone. Alone._

 _Lonely. Lonely. Lonely._

 _Die. Die. Die._

 _Kill. Kill. Kill._

 _Where am I...?_

 _Eight. Eight. Eight._

 _Eight minutes._

 _Eight seconds._

 _Eight days._

 _Perfect._

 _Time had stopped. Nothing was there._

 _Alone._

* * *

Maka gingerly knocked on Death's door. She entered when she heard a muffle, "Um- Lord Death...?"

"...Maka...?"

Maka cleared her voice as Lord Death approached her, "What is it? Why are you back? Have you found my son?"

Maka bit her lip, hesitating, before nodding, "He hasn't woken yet, sir."

Lord Death nodded, heaving a sigh of relief, "He's alright...?"

Maka nodded.

"That's enough for me," sighed Lord Death. "if he's alright...that's good enough."

Maka agreed silently, "Um...would you like to see him?"

Death paused, "...I-"

"Should." Maka interrupted and stood aside for Lord Death to go in front of her.

It was an awkward and silent trip to the dispensary, but when the finally made it, Lord Death stopped at the open door. Besides Stein, Spirit, Lord Death a few other teachers like Sid and Maka's team, no one else was at school.

Black*Star glanced up at the headmaster, nudging Soul to look up. Soon, all eye's were on Lord Death as he stared at his bandaged and unconscious son.

Kid was peaceful looking. His very pale bruised eye lids laid over his yellow eye's. His scabbed and cracked lips were parted in the slightest. His bandaged arms lay on either side of his body. White blanket's were draped on his feet and half of his body. His black hair lay across the white pillow.

Tranquil.

Lord Death snapped out of his thoughts and proceeded towards his son. A gloved hand moved out of the shadowy robes of Death, but melted into Caucasian skin color. It was what looked like a normal hand.

Death brushed some hair away from Kid's face. He was back...his son. Death had to control himself from not breaking apart right then and there...but he had to keep up his rep.

* * *

 _What is touching me...?_

 _What's going on...?_

How am I here...?

Why is it dark...?

Questions swirled Kid's name. At least he knew his own name. Everything was hazy.

 _His throat burned._

 _Why did his throat burn?_

Kid looked around desperately. No oxygen. That meant no breathing.

 _His lungs begged for air. Kid saw a small light. Just barley glowing...if it was anywhere near oxygen...near air...he would go wherever._

* * *

Lord Death retraced his hand as his son's eyes snapped open.

"Kid!" He breathed.

He was shocked to see the frightened expression sewn onto Kid's face. Fear entered the young shinigami's eyes and his breathing became quick.

The cheerful tension in the room quickly turned to worry.

"What's wrong?" Soul inquired quietly.

Kid's head jerked to the left. He examined Soul, and then everyone around the room. He stopped at Lord Death, staring him up and down. Lord Death was worried for a moment, but then Kid's eyes filled with tears, "...back..."

Kid plopped down again, sinking back into unconsciousness. His voice was also quite hoarse.

Stein sighed, "It may be a while before he wakes up again."

Lord Death didn't even nod. He was deep into thought. Was his son afraid of him?

" _Lord Death_!"

Death shook his head and glanced to his right, "Yes?"

Spirit rolled his eyes, "Did you even hear Stein?"

Death looked at Franken Stein, "No."

Stein exhaled, "I said you have two options."

"What are they?" Lord Death wondered.

"Option one," started Stein. "he stays here for a few days under my care. Or option two, he stays here for the night and you take him tomorrow when school starts again."

"Take him?"

"Yes, to your mansion."

"Hm..." Lord Death hesitated. "...I suppose I don't want anyone questioning what happened. I don't want a panic, and I most certainly don't want any attention on Kid...I guess I will take him tomorrow morning. Will you come and help by giving checkups?"

Stein nodded.

"Alright, it's settled."

Death looked over at Liz and Patty, who were silent, "Liz, Patty?"

"Yes sir?" Liz lifted her eye's.

"It's your choice, but I wanted to know if you two wanted to stay at the Gallows, or, spend a few days at a friends house?"

"Why?" Patty quizzed.

"Well...I don't know how things will turn out-"

"Lord Death," interrupted Liz. "maybe it's a good idea if me and Patty...well...you can call us back anytime."

Death nodded understandably, "And I will."

* * *

Time passed quickly, Maka and her friends unintentionally spent the night at the school. When the woke up in the morning, _in_ the dispensary, Stein was fiddling with random medical items. But Kid was no where to be seen.

Maka yawned and stretched, "Uh..."

"If your question is: "' _Did we stay here the entire night, Stein_?'" The answer is yes. You most certainly did. I had to deal with your snoring through the entire night."

Maka roused Soul and Tsubaki. Liz and Patty were gone too, but Black*Star was still snoring loud as ever.

"Black*Star?" Tsubaki cleared her voice. " _Black*Star_!"

Black*Star snorted awake, "Slicing swords!"

Soul stared at him, "So uncool."

"Swordsrn't u..cool..." Black*Star murmured groggily.

"Where's Kid?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Death the Kid? Didn't you hear lord Death yesterday," sighed Stein dully. "he was taken home by the reaper himself."

"Oh...that's right." Maka nodded slowly.

"Well...we better get to our classes." Soul groaned, raising his eyebrow as Stein scurried around. "What're you doing?"

Stein looked up briefly, "I'm heading to Death's mansion."

"...why...?"

"I forgot to mention a few things to Lord Death."

With that, Stein left.

Maka heaved a sigh, "Oh well..."

* * *

Upon arriving at the gallows, Stein sought and found Lord Death in Kid's room.

"Stein?" Lord Death asked. "What are you doing here?"

Stein sighed, "I forgot to tell you a few things."

"Go ahead."

"Kid isn't healing." Stein explained. "Grim reapers' bodies heal fast, unlike humans. My guess is Medusa had done something too Kid to make him heal...well? Like a human."

Lord Death gulped, "That's not good..."

"It doesn't look like Medusa swapped his DNA with humans, so it shouldn't kill him...but we still need to find the cause."

Death nodded, looking at his son again, "Anything else?"

"Yes," answered Stein. "because I can't bandage inside his mouth, I wanted to give you some pain killers for grim reapers."

"Inside his mouth?"

Stein nodded sadly, "It seems as if Medusa and her gang did some macabre damage to his mouth."

After Doctor Stein had given some medical supplies to Lord Death, he finally left.

Death sat there a moment. He heard a slight cough and stood up, "Liz? Patty? Please come out."

Kid's closet door slowly opened, and out came the Thompson sisters. The girls had sad looks on their faces.

"I thought you two had headed back to school."

"We were going too..." started Liz.

"...but then we heard Stein..." Patty finished.

"Oh..."

"We came back to get our things together to spend a few nights over at Maka's...but..."

Lord Death sauntered over to the girls, placing his "humanized" hands onto their shoulders, "I know both of you are sad...but I am going to make you go to school."

Both girls nodded silently.

"And don't worry...Kid _will_ get better."

* * *

 _Medusa kicked Kid so hard he thought he heard a rib snap._

 _Kid bit his down on his chapped lips, feelings of hatred and pain volting up and down his battered body._

 _"How do you feel?"_

 _Kid spat at her, "Fuck you..."_

 _Medusa growled and knelt, "You know what? I don't like the way you're speaking. Gopher! Fetch me some pliers!"_

 _Gopher murmured something incoherent, but did as he was told._

 _Upon his return, Medusa stood up to let Giriko hold Kid's head still. Gopher chuckled and knelt as Giriko wrenched open Kid's mouth._

 _Kid's heart was pounding out of his chest. He felt the cold pliers against his cheek. Gopher opened up the pliers a little, and placed it on one of Kid's molars on the left side of his mouth. Gopher pulled._

 _Kid tried to clench his mouth shut, but it did nothing against Giriko's iron grip. Yells escaped Kid's mouth as Gopher continued to pull his molar. Excruciating pain spiraled around Kid's mouth. The coppery taste of blood filled Kid's mouth...and then with one final tug, and a lot of pain, the tooth came out._

 _Kid gasped in pain, tears streaking the side's of his dirty bloody face. Gopher laughed at his pain, and exchanged the pliers for a small knife. Kid squeezed his eye's shut. Maybe if he couldn't see it, it wasn't there._

 _Once the freezing cold blade was inside Kid's mouth, Gopher began to cut ruthlessly. Kid felt his gums being torn up, the sides of his cheeks, the roof of his mouth. It was horrid._

 _Almost immediately after the knife was pulled from Kid's mouth, a cup full of steaming hot water was poured into Kid's mouth. Obviously, it was mixed with something like lemon juice, just to make it more torturous._

 _Giriko forced Kid's mouth shut, so that the pain would increase. Kid thrashed his arms around, trying to open his mouth..._

 _The door opened abruptly and in came Arachne and Noah, "Medusa...those two simpletons we were training are gone. We also have those other fools coming to rescue him."_

 _Medusa grumbled, "Well, then we'll just have to move up our plans. Noah, retrieve the table and the wire."_

* * *

Death sighed and sat down next to his son's bed. Once the girls had left, Lord Death had quickly taken his position next to Kid once more. Death swallowed, closing Kid's curtains before taking his mask off.

Pain was etched into Lord Death's face. The golden/red eye's rested on his son's face again. Death placed his Caucasian colored hand on Kid's head. He bit on his thin lip, flipping some of his black hair out of his face.

Death's hair was three inches above his shoulders. Long? Yes. But not that he cared. Though it was true that lord Death had line's of Sanzu, he found an easy way to conceal hem with his magic.

They also had faded when he had tied his soul to Death City.

He examined Kid's face. It was beginning to contort in pain. Sweat dripped down the sides of Kid's face, and Death jumped back when his son's eyes burst open.

Death the Kid grunted in pain before closing his eyes tight.

 _It must be a dream...I'm not here...they are trying to torture me..._

"...Kid?"

Kid stopped thinking. He focused on the voice. Familiar. Who's was it?

 _Father_...?

Kid gradually opened his eye's again, resting on the true face of his dear father. Was it just an illusion? If it was...how was Medusa doing it?

Kid swallowed, his throat tingling with lingering pain. He defiantly wasn't dreaming...

Bandages covered Kid's body...how long was he unconscious for?

Death's eyes brimmed with tears, "Kid..."

Kid stared into Death's eyes for a moment.

"I forgot how..." Death choked. "...cute those three stripes in your hair were..."

It was real.

Kid's eyes filled with tears as well, "...dad...I'm...not...a...little...kid...anymore..."

Kid could only get out so many words from the burning pain in his mouth, but he had too. He had to tell his father that he was okay.

Death slipped to his knees. He pulled his son into a gentle embrace, doing his best not to break down completely.

 _So much emotion_... Death thought. _...this should be the bond between father and son..._

Kid pulled his arms around his father's back as well, though it hurt.

 _He was back._

* * *

 **I got bored. So...I updated! :D**

 **Thank you all for the kind reviews! Makes my day every time! :D**

 **PLEASE BE KIND!**

 **:D**

 **You all rock!**

 **~Angeline-San**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the deal. You guys are literally...amazing. Even if it was a small amount of reviews - they were all super kind. And guess what? I decided to update for you all! Why? Because I love you guys! :)**

 **Right! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Soul Eater characters or Soul Eater itself - why? Cause this world is messed up. -_-**

 **And I know it's a little overused, but since there is no other thing to USE - rumors would be passed around that Death the Kid is suicidal. :( I know lots of people have used it.**

* * *

|Chapter Nine|

* * *

A few day's had passed, but no one heard anything from Lord Death or Kid - except Stein who went over daily for checkups on Kid - but he refused to tell anyone anything.

Maka held her books close to her chest just thinking about her friend.

"Maka?"

Maka glanced up at a pink haired friend, "Uh- yeah?"

"Well...you zoned off." Replied Crona shyly.

"Oh...sorry." Maka sighed.

"Is there any reason for that?"

Maka glimpsed at Soul sadly. Unfortunately, Lord Death and Doctor Stein wanted what happened to Kid to be a secrete, so Maka and her friends weren't allowed to tell anyone.

"No...just tired."

"Oh..."

 _"Yahooooo~!"_

 _Maka exhaled, Despite what happened, Black*Star stayed the same. Maybe it was because he didn't want to raise any eyebrows from him being so discreet, or maybe he's just an idiot._ Maka thought.

"Who here thinks their strong enough to defeat the mighty, _Black*Star_!"

"Go get Kid, he usually is strong enough to beat you." Ox ford murmured.

"HUH!?" Black*Star exclaimed. "ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK!?"

The two began to bicker, causing Tsubaki to sigh.

" _Hey! I heard that Death the Kid was in the dispensary!_ " Someone w

hispered.

" _Worse then that, I heard that he was there because he was suicidal!"_ Another whispered.

Maka's eye twitched, and she turned, glowering. Soul quickly noticed, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Leave it." He muttered.

Maka made a growling noise in the back of her throat, but sighed, "Alright..."

The two ventured towards their seats and sat down. Liz and Patty entered the classroom, both had sad expressions on their faces.

Stein wasn't there yet, so class hadn't started yet. In fact, some of the students weren't even there. The Thompson sisters sat down close to Soul and Maka. Liz tapped the wood in front of her, while Patty stared at the doorway.

"Are you guy's okay?" Maka inquired.

Liz nodded, "Yeah."

Maka shook her head and waited for Stein to get in.

* * *

Lord Death had left Kid for a while so he could sleep, but when he returned with some food and water, he found the boy's face contorted in anguish. His eyes were still closed, which indicated he was having a nightmare.

Lord Death, not wanting his son to suffer further, began to try and rouse him, "Kid?"

Death reached for Kid's forehead. Once Death felt Kid's forehead, he retracted it. Kid had a high fever.

"Kid!"

Kid's eyes popped open. He stared at Death before exhaling loudly, "I-I...I'm sorry..."

"W-what? There isn't any reason for you to apologize!" Death exclaimed. "You have a high fever-"

Kid shivered and pulled himself deeper under his covers, "...I'm cold..."

"Would you like me to get you some more blankets?"

"If it's too much work-"

"Not at all."

Death stood up, "Be right back."

Once his father left, Kid sighed. It hurt extremely bad when Kid spoke, remembering the damage done to his mouth. One molar gone on his left side but not his right...

"Asymmetrical!"

Kid reached for his mouth afterwards, from the painful feeling that came from a small shout. A small smile itched itself onto Kid's face...he still had his quirks. After everything he went through...

Madness...

That's what caused it.

Though he was burdened with the obsession, and sometimes even compulsive desire to make everything balanced and symmetrical, he was still glad that he wasn't tortured out of it.

Death returned with the blankets, and draped them over Kid.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Kid shook his head no.

"Alright-"

Kid closed his eyes briefly, "...father...?"

Death knelt, "Yes?"

Kid swallowed hard, "...I don't think it's over..."

"Huh?"

Kid was already out. Death sighed.

* * *

The next day was storming. Death came up the stairs, prepared to force food down Kid's throat if he had too.

He opened his sons door and was utterly surprised. Kid was trying to get ready...

"Kid! What are you doing?!" Death cried.

"Getting ready for school..." Kid murmured.

"No you aren't."

Death raced over to stop his child from hurting himself, as he watched his son try to pull a shirt over his shoulders, he had watched the pained expressions.

"Please..."

Death shook his head, "You aren't remotely healed enough to go _anywhere_!"

Kid squeezed his eyes shut, "I need something to do...these...memories...hurt...they hurt...it's overwhelming!"

Kid's breathing quickened, causing Death to worry a little, "Kid-"

"You didn't come for me...you waited...you waited!" Kid gasped out. "You...hate me...you wished you didn't have me..."

"Kid, that's not true-"

"You hate me!" Kid wailed.

A panic attack? Death was sure of it. With Kid's fever and his wounds mixed with a panic attack didn't mean anything good.

Death pulled his son close to him, "I do _not_ hate you Kid. Don't think that for one moment! Calm down!"

Death was shocked to see that his son was not conscious anymore. It wouldn't have worried Death if Kid's breathing was considerably slow. He didn't have time to call Stein, he needed to get him medical treatment ASAP.

Before doing anything, he realized he _wasn't_ alone with Kid. He quickly grabbed his mask and cloak and put them on, looking around the room frantically. Who was there...?

He glanced at Kid's curtain, and saw a pair of feet...he recognized them as Medusa's. His eye's widened, and he scooped Kid up quickly, grabbed a nearby blanket, and ran out of the Gallows and into the rain.

He couldn't afford to fight. He pushed Kid closer to his chest, so that the rain wouldn't drip on Kid's face.

He glimpsed behind him, from afar, he could tell someone was running after him.

 _How did Medusa get inside the Gallows...?_ Death thought.

Death shook his head and sped up. Finally, the DWMA building got closer and closer.

But Medusa caught up first.

She kicked Death in the back, causing him to stumble forward and almost drop Kid. Death spun around, ready for another attack.

"Give us back Death the Kid, and everything will go smoothly."

Death narrowed his eyes, "Sloppy of you, Medusa. Coming out here."

"There isn't anyone out today...rain here is perfect. But I will be getting your precious son back, we still need him."

"Oh? Then why didn't you take him with you wherever you went, when my students came to rescue him?"

"Slight. Setback." Medusa replied through gritted teeth.

Death rolled his eyes under his mask, "I'm sure."

Medusa stepped forward, "Give me Kid, or regret it."

"You don't have a right to call him that."

Medusa chuckled, "I have all the rights. I tortured him, didn't I? Lord Death. Your son is much different then you would believe. Strong...brave. He didn't even break - which was unfortunate - but he is a seriously powerful miester. As well as just plain strong on his own. That's one of the many reasons. If you won't give him to me now, I will have to use force."

"Use as much force as you can conjure, you aren't getting him again."

Medusa shouted and jumped in the air, ready to do anything to tear Death's son from his arms. Instead, Death moved away quickly, and began up the stairs to the school. She would be foolish to follow him there. Unless she had a death wish.

Death clutched Kid closer to his body, and got into the school fast. He moved quickly, bursting the doors of Stein's classroom open, and panting. Silence followed, and all eyes rested on Death and his son.

Immediately, whispers began to fill the room.

"Stein! Dispensary! Now!"

Stein nodded, "Class dismissed!"

With that, Death and Stein were out of the room.

"Ugh, I knew it! Death the Kid is more like Kill myself the Kid!" Someone scoffed.

"Yeah! I always knew he was emo!"

Maka and her friends closed their eyes, all trying to block out the rude comments about their friend. How could anyone say something like that?

Black*Star finally couldn't handle anymore, " _SHUT UP!_ "

His voice carried. Silence followed while Black*Star fumed, "You are all bastards! He's been through more than _any_ of you! He's gone through worse then everyone at this school, including me! So if I hear _one_ more word about Kid that's false, you bet that I will _end_ your worthless life right then and there!"

"Oh really?! You gonna kill us!? Because if that happens, I can probably guarantee you jail!" Someone shouted.

Black*Star turned his head towards the source of the noise, "Jail will be worth it...as long as you're not in the world anymore."

No one dared speak - being cautious not to set off the indignant assassin.

Tsubaki placed her hand on Black*Stars shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. Luckily, he didn't bite her hand off. Black*Star sighed, beckoning Tsubaki to follow him out of the classroom.

After he had left, someone sneered, "Tch, I bet he's just working with Death the Kid so that they can both kill themselves."

"Soul," uttered Maka. "go into weapon form, I want to cut off all their heads."

"Take a chill-pill." Soul muttered.

Maka glowered at him, "I can't stand gossip! Especially when it's about our friends!"

"Come on, Maka," urged Soul. "let's go."

The rest of them got up and ventured out of the classroom.

"Maka?" Someone asked.

Maka turned, "Hey Crona."

"Er - I was just wondering if you knew what happened to Death the Kid?"

Maka bit her lip, "...no."

Crona seemed to buy it, "Oh...okay. When you find me, I would be grateful if you would tell me what's going on. I'm in the dark."

"Us too." Maka replied.

The small group headed towards the dispensary, in hopes of discovering why Lord Death had come holding Kid.

Maka gingerly knocked on the door, "Hello? Doctor Stein? Lord Death?"

"One minute, Maka." A dull voice answered.

The doorknob twisted, and the door itself opened.

"...how's Kid...?" Maka inquired.

Stein examined the faces of Maka and her friends.

Finally, he let them in and shut the door behind him.

Kid was, again, unconscious on a bed. Lord Death was standing beside the bed, his mask looked sad.

"...did he just pass out again?"

Lord Death looked up, "No. Medusa is trying to get him back."

* * *

 _"Hello...young shinigami..."_

 _Kid quickly recognized the voice, "Medusa!?"_

 _"Of course it's me."_

 _"What do you want!?" Kid demanded._

 _"_ _You're still a big part of our plan, Kid."_

 _Kid frowned, "What...?"_

 _"Torturing you was fun. I will admit to that. One of our objectives was capturing the city. Another one was breaking you."_

 _Kid listened quietly as she began to monologue._

 _"Why didn't we just kidnap your father? He can't leave Death City, Kid. Besides...we all hate you. I hate your team, your father, Stein. Torturing you got to them. I would love to torture you again, that would be fun. Watching your agony was amusing." Medusa sighed. "Revenge...unlocking power. You're a key, Kid."_

 _Kid scowled._

 _"And I'm far from done with you. Ulterior motives can be revealed later. I want to haunt you. With you being a reaper, it's unfortunate that I you will not be traumatized as a human would. This is the calm before the storm, shinigami. If we capture you again, I promise you we will break you."_

* * *

 **I love updating for you guys. Because all of you are amazing. :)**

 **So, I need a vote. Should Kid get kidnapped again? Or no? Tortured again?**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **~Angeline-San**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Yes. I** ** _finally_** **got the rights to Soul Eater and I control all the characters! ...in my dream land...**

 **Well, well, well . . . long time no write.**

 **AH! I'm so sorry! :( I've taken to long, haven't I? Yes, yes . . . I know! Dx I've been busy getting back into One Piece . . . and other animes like that.**

 **Anywaysssssss . . . ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! NO FLAMING OR CRITICS!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

Kid hadn't said anything. He wasn't unconscious anymore, but he didn't want to tell anyone.

Why the hell did Medusa wish to torment Kid like this?

Was it to get back at his father?

At the Academy?

At his friends?

At him?

He heaved a shaky breath, pale eyelids draped over his golden eyes like curtains. Dizzy...so dizzy.

"Kid?"

Kid slid one eye open, glancing over to see who was saying his name.

Maka stared at Kid, her eyebrows tilted slightly upwards, worry sewn into her expression. Soul stood behind her, the same look on his usually...quite frightening expression.

"You...don't look cool," noted Soul.

Kid closed his open eye and sighed once more. Speaking was not an option. What hurt him was seeing the worry in his friends. Kid was in perturbation.

"Kid...you don't have to stay quiet," Maka said. "we...didn't just come in here to play the silent game."

"Yeah, seriously...it's cool to talk."

 _Talk?_ Kid wanted to say. _Every time I talked while in the hands of Medusa, I was painfully punished! How do I know that won't happen again?_

Kid re-opened his eyes, rolling them towards his two friends.

 _I don't know if Medusa will hurt me again. But has she already? Am I already broken? If I'm afraid to talk because I'm frightened that she will torment me again...that mean's she's already won..._

"Do you need anything, Kid?" Maka wondered.

Kid stared blankly at her, not knowing what to say.

 _She has won, hasn't she. I can barley recognize my own friends and family. I seriously must think they are going to hurt me._

Kid shook his head "'no'". Maka nodded, a slight smile appeared on her face from getting some sort of acknowledgement.

"Kid, whatever you want to talk about, everyone, _me,_ we're all here to help." Maka nodded.

Kid blew air out, and forced himself to sit up, though, he did wince once or twice.

"...th..." Kid hesitated. "...thank you."

Maka and Soul exchanged looks, and then both grinned. Suddenly, Stein entered the dispensary.

"I'm here to change your bandages," he stated.

"...o...kay."

"Making progress in speaking, I see?" Stein mused, unwrapping the bandages on Kid's chest and arms.

Kid nodded. After Medusa had come after him again, speaking wasn't an option, it had only been three days, but in that course of time, whenever Kid woke up, he wouldn't even consider to speak.

"Yeah..."

Maka cringed at Kid's body. Underneath the white wraps of bandages, was cuts and bruises. Kid's skin was horribly pale, and the old wounds inflicted on him, were all purple, blue and red. Seeing all those colours, _flashed_ the colour in Kid's body.

Stein pulled off the blanket Kid was previously under, and unwrapped the bandages on Kid's legs. Maka felt strange, but also comfortable. Kid was only wearing a pair of boxers, much like Soul would wear during night. It only made her feel a little uncomfortable.

Stein heaved a sigh and unwrapped Kid's feet. Maka felt her eyes go wide at the sight of Kid's trotters - specifically his toenails.

They were black...his nails...Maka's eyes traveled up Kid's body and she rested on his unwrapped hands. Fingernails were black as well.

"Stein..." she chocked. "...why-"

"Are his nails black?" Stein finished for her. "I can answer that."

He stood and reached for some sort of medicine, kneeling and dabbing it on Kid's feet.

"He is a Shinigami," noted Stein. "and because of that, as well as the formula Medusa gave Kid to make him heal like a human, his nails turned dark from the times they were torn off."

Kid closed his eyes and shivered, remembering how much _that_ particularly hurt.

Stein cleaned Kid's wounds, and then re-wrapped Kid up.

"...my father..." Kid stammered. "...where...?"

"In the Death Room." Soul answered. "He hasn't come out in a while. No one's gone in either."

Kid bit his lip, debating whether or not to say anything else.

"I can go and get him-"

"No." Kid interrupted. "...no...don't."

Kid settled himself in the dispensary bed and chewed on his lip.

"Are you sure?"

Kid nodded, then glanced to his side, "...this room..."

Soul and Maka followed his gaze.

"It's...almost...symmetrical..." Kid coughed. "...just...that lamp...right there...move to left..."

Soul did as he was told, trying to make his friend as comfortable as possible.

"Thank you..." sighed Kid happily.

* * *

"I wasn't exactly planning for him to be rescued," growled Medusa.

"What do we do?"

Medusa stared at the stone ground under her.

"I said we'd get him back. And I intend to," Medusa pondered over something. "but, maybe not the way I had planned, or the Shinigami believed I planned..."

Gopher raised his head, a smirk appearing on his face, "How do you plan on getting the brat back?"

An evil grin stretched across the witch Medusa's face.

* * *

Lord Death went back and forth; thoughts were exploding from Lord Shinigami's mind.

Now that his son was back, Death was having trouble figuring out all of this had happened to Kid. It hurt a parent to see his or her child crying, but to see the child tormented like that was hell.

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

Lord Death snapped out of his thoughts, "Enter."

He heard Death's Door creak open, and then footsteps towards him. Death saw a tuft of red hair, and then Spirit came into his sight.

"Can I help you?"

Spirit nodded, "It's your son."

"What's happened? Is he alright?"

"Yes, yes. He's fine..." Spirit paused. "...he's healing."

Death relaxed, "That's good..."

"...but it won't be complete."

"Huh?"

"Kid can't heal without his parent. I can't be that parent in his eyes, I've tried my best to comfort him as Maka would do...but even though he does need friends by his side, he needs his dad."

"You're one to talk about being a parent."

Spirit's face contorted in emotions, "Lord Death...I know I'm _not_ a good parent. And even though I try to be at times...I can never get Maka to love me like your son loves you. It's because I made serious mistakes in the past. Mistakes that can't be forgiven, because they _ruined_ her life. As many times as I try to make up for it, I can't earn the trust that I once had, back. If you leave your son to suffer alone, I guarantee you years of guilt and anger. Don't be me...be the real father."

Death examined Spirit's face, stern and serious. Death turned and headed out of the Death Room.

"Maka?" He asked.

Maka was standing outside the Death Room, a strange look on her face.

"Yes...uh..."

"I'll go."

Maka thanked him with a nod, and entered the Death Room.

"...Papa...?"

Spirit jumped and jerked his head to the side, "M-Maka!"

"Did you mean what you said...or was it just to get Lord Death out...?"

Spirit's face became serious, "I meant every word."

Maka bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Tell me...if you know that I will never trust you again..." Maka waited a moment. "...why do you always try to get me to love you? Why do you love me?"

Spirit sighed, "Maka, I love you because you're my family. I loved your mother. You're my _one_ and my _only_ daughter, and no matter how many women I meet...you're the only one who's good enough. I try to love you, because I can't stand to not. All the times you push me away...it's because I deserve it. I want you to do that, Maka. The guilt I feel for...cheating on your mother...it's unbearable..."

Maka stared at her father. Did he really mean it? Though Maka would still feel the same about her Father, maybe just this once she could make an exception. She was worried for Kid anyways.

Maka stepped forward and embraced her father. Spirit was stunned at first, but wrapped his arms around Maka.

"This is a one time thing..." Maka whispered.

"...I know..." sobbed Spirit.

* * *

Kid slept for a while, but eventually he woke up. His golden eyes rested on one person in the room.

"Father..."

Death's block like hands molded into regular human hands, and one of those hands gripped Kid's.

"I'm sorry, Kid." Lord Death shook his head. "I should have gone to get you...I know I should have...I didn't want you getting hurt...and...I..."

Kid squeezed his father's hand, "...thank you father..."

Death frowned, "For what?"

"Though it was an incredible amount of pain...I...I know that...no matter what...the city is safe in your hands...even...if I'm not...and that's all that matters."

Death gawked at Kid, "...you matter, son...you're important...don't you ever say something like that again!"

Kid stayed still.

"You can't say something like that in front of the person who would put you above everything they have. You're more important than this city, and don't you second guess that."

Kid sniffed. He lifted a shaky arm, and pulled his fathers mask off his face, and then placed it on his own.

"Does looking at that mask bother you?" Death chuckled.

Kid shrugged, "Does it bother you?"

Death rolled his eyes, "Maybe...only because I don't like looking at myself..."

Kid pulled the mask off, "You don't...? Well...I look like you...does that make...you mad?"

Death shook his head, "No way, Kiddo. You're a spitting image of me, but you're different. You...are you, and I'm me. No one's exactly alike-"

"How...don't you...like...looking...at yourself...but at me...?"

"You're my son...we're suppose to look alike in all...but...I look at myself as the head of the city in that mask. And when I'm out of it, I can only think of me as your father. When you wear that, I think of the fact that I didn't save you sooner...and it bothers me."

"You did what...you had too," stuttered Kid. "don't be mad...don't feel guilty about it...because then it makes me feel guilty."

Lord Death laughed, "I'll try...now, get some sleep Kiddo."

* * *

"...slip it in. We'll break him and the rest of the school by hitting two birds with one stone..."

* * *

Liz pushed herself against the wall, Patty was snoring next to her. Black*Star was asleep as well, but not Liz. Maka and Soul hadn't returned from the Death Room yet, so it was just Liz.

Tsubaki opened her eyes, despite her obvious exhaustion, she couldn't fall asleep. She noticed Liz wide awake, and sat up, "Are you okay?"

Liz glimpsed at Tsubaki, and shrugged. The chain weapon scooted closer to her, "What is it?"

"I...I can't sleep...I've felt like this since it happened..." Liz swallowed the lump in her throat. "...I'm tired...but it keeps me awake...every night...it haunts me..."

Tsubaki nodded understandingly. It was already hard for Tsubaki...she couldn't imagine how it would be for Kid's weapons.

"Liz...think of Kid...I know that he went through a lot, but he wouldn't want you to be sleep deprived. _I_ don't want you to...how about you go to sleep...and I promise I'll wake you if anything happens. I'm right here."

Liz smiled and leaned against Tsubaki, sleep overtaking her. After an hour or two of sleep, a loud cry woke everyone up. The group ran towards the dispensary, meeting Maka, Soul and some of the teachers.

It was the middle of the night, but they must have discussed what had happened with Kid. Inside the dispensary, Stein was trying to sedate Kid, who was screaming his head off.

"What's going on!?" Maka exclaimed. "He was fine a few hours ago!"

"I don't know!" Hissed Stein.

Pain...that was it. Medusa was trying to break him.

* * *

 **Review! :D I'll try my best to update as soon as possible!**

-Roxkey-San


End file.
